Another Wolf Tale
by LaFlouRe23
Summary: The story of Skylar Tama, daughter of Paul and Rachel Tama. Follow her ups and downs through growing up in La Push with a gang of giant wolves. Read along as she finds love and her inner-self. First Fan fiction...LEMONS!
1. This is me

Chapter 1:

Today is my seventeenth birthday. I hate the fact that I am only seventeen. I mean it feels like I am twenty. My life has felt like it's been flying by, but really the years have slowly ticked away. I'm an average grade student and I participate in sports at my high school, but as a junior you don't really get much attention. My brother on the other hand will be turning eighteen in a week after mine. Every year everyone makes a big production about how old he is and the fact that in one short year he'll be heading away to college, if that's what he decides to do. He goes to the same high school, but everyone knows who he is, as he is a senior. I'm tired of being noticed as "Korin's sister" or "Rachel and Paul's second child". Because living in La Push everyone knew everyone. We were all somehow related to each other. I know gross, right?

Well the next years of my life I decide to make myself known. To be more than the whispers of our town. I want people to see me walk by and say "oh that's her. She has really accomplished a lot in her life". I want to move out of the shadow my brother has left behind and the watching gazes of my family and father's pack as they wait for the approaching arrival of my wolfy state to come. Ever since I turned twelve everyone in the pack has been on a close look out for any sign of me phasing. I really hope I don't. I mean I pitied my cousin, Kiah, because she had phased a few years back. But she had been the first born to my Uncle Jacob and Aunt Nessie and she wasn't even full werewolf.

Well since you already know the troubles of my life I guess I should introduce myself. _Clearing of the throat… _I am Skylar Shea Tama. The daughter of wolf pack member Paul Tama and his imprint, Rachel Black, sister of alpha Jacob Black. Oh! And I am the sister of the infamous Korin Tama, almost seventeen year old senior hottie at La Push High. The one all of the girls wooed over and the guys were jealous of. Ugh! Sometimes I wish I could just get out of the miserable town and move somewhere else where it was more normal. Normal was the complete opposite of where I live. He you get wake up calls by enormous half-naked men screaming in your ears and overly excited aunts who just can't seem to understand that having a birthday party hasn't matter since this little girl has been six years old, but yet they insist. Thus brings me to the present.

I was woken up by the sounds of five very large men screaming at me to wake up through my door. I groaned and pulled the covers higher over my head. But yet, the noises stayed constant. "Shut the hell up and leave me alone!" I screamed into my pillow. "Skylar Shea use that type of language again and you'll be grounded for another two weeks." My father yelled from down stairs. I could hear the guys laugh on the other side of the door. I screamed once more into my pillow before flipping the covers back and walking slowly to the bathroom. Once I had showered I applied little make up and dressed in my favorite dark wash skinny jeans that were so tight, I had to lay on my bed to get them over my legs and a nice aqua blue tunic top my Aunt Nessie had bought for me a couple weekends ago when we had gone shopping. I finally slipped on my black short length UGGS . I left my hair wet and scrunched it with curling gel, after I had blow dried my bangs until they were fluffy and light.

I almost forgot to slip my earrings on since I take them out every night. I placed all four posts into my ear lobes, pushed a straight bar through my cartilage, and put my curved bar through my belly button. It hurt like shit. "Fucker!" I screamed out when it wouldn't go through the first four tries. I seriously needed some help because I was hard to look down at my stomach while slipped a bar through a tiny little hole. I flung the door open to see if one of the guys outside would help me. My shirt was pulled above my stomach showing off it's flat state and my abs. I looked up to see five of my brother's friends, who were also the children of retired wolf pack members. They were all basically my brothers since I was one of the only three girls. I looked up and caught the eyes of Quil and Claire's sixteen year old son, Lucas. I smiled when he looked at my stomach and his eyes widened. "Lucas.. I pleaded with him. Will you help me with this?" His eyes traveled from my stomach to the bar I held in my hand.  
Umm… I don't think that's such a good idea Sky." He quickly avoided my eyes and looked away into space when he heard Korin opening his door. He was the only one of my brother's friends who hadn't pashed, but he was getting really big so everyone guessed that it would be soon.

"What the hell are you doing Skylar?" He questioned me looking between the five guys standing at the door practically drooling over my stomach and my bare torso and then back to me. "I needed some help, which these fools are too scared to help me with. Do you want to do the honors?" He looked at me bewildered. He sighed and I guess he figured it was better him than any of them. He was the real protective kind of brother, that even when a guy looks your way he barks in their face telling them you're totally off limits. He took the bar from my hands and quickly slipped it into the holes. He was a pro since he helped me with it a lot. "Thanks." I patted him on the back before shutting my bedroom door and making my way down stairs.

In the kitchen I found an eager group of my close family friends waiting for my arrival. "Happy Birthday!" They all screamed. "Thanks guys." I smiled and took a plate, starting to fill it up with my favorite breakfast foods. I sat down at the table and began to eat one of the muffins Emily had brought over. "Jesus Emily these are so good." I sighed shoving more into my mouth. Growing up with boys gives you less and less girl qualities every day. "Slow down there Sky." My dad laughed and patted me on the back. Once I had finished my mother told everyone that we would be having my birthday party on Saturday and that she'd see everyone there.

Korin made his way into the room, holding Mel's hand. He whispered something into her ear making her giggle. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You guys ready to go?" He looked around at all of the high school teens in the room. We headed out to our cars. This was a normal morning routine. We would all have breakfast at someone's house together and then follow in our cars to school. I got into Korin's 2010 Jeep Commander. I waited patiently while Mel and Korin had their normal make out session outside the car, but when it lasted longer than five minutes I tapped on the glass and they separated. When we finally made it to school all of the guys came over to our car.

Mel and I got out and started to walk to our lockers, she was a sophomore and one of my best friends. "Hey!" I turned to see my other best friend Jackson. He's a senior, but when we first met back when he was a freshman we were instant friends. We had this weird connection between us like he knew what I was feeling all of the time and was always there to comfort me. He was the hottest guy in our school and all of the girls flocked over him. All of them except for me. "Oh m fucking god! When did you get back?" Jackson had been away for a month because his family took a vacation to their island home in the Caribbean. "I just got back last night and wanted to come today to surprise you." I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me tightly against him. "I missed you so… much." He laughed at my reaction.

"I missed you too, but your brother and his friends are glaring daggers at me right now so I think it would be best if I put you down now." I laughed. "You know I don't give a fuck." He nodded into my shoulder. After a few more minutes of just holding each other he put me back on my feet. "So… how was it? I see you got a major tan." I ran my hand up and down his arm. He grinned. "Yeah. It was amazing. We just sat on the beach all day and hung out. Oh! And by the way happy birthday!" I smiled. "Thanks a bunch. My party's on Saturday so you should come by." His eyebrows shot up. "Party?" I shook my head. "Yeah, yeah I know. My mom freaked out again and said that this year I couldn't go without one since I didn't have one last year." He snorted and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I'll be there, no doubt about it. I'll see you in photography, first period." I nodded and he waved goodbye as he strode off to his locker. I started to walk in the opposite direction, heading to my locker. I made it to my locker putting some of my books away and grabbing the ones I needed, but not before I was confronted by my brother and his stupid friends. "Hey." I sighed before trying to dodge them and quickly make it to class before the tone. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back to him. "Don't hey me. You know how I feel about that guy. You shouldn't hang out with him. He's too old for you." I laughed. "Yeah whatever. He's only a year older, plus we're just friends and you know that. Stop being so protective. Jesus Christ." I saw Jackson down the hall so I started to walk towards him. I was pulled back once again, but this time it was Shane. "You should listen to him Sky. That guys up to no good." I scoffed.

"How would you know?" I raised my eyebrow and then turned and made my way over to Jackson. "Hey." He smiled. I sighed. "They gave you the lecture again, huh?" I nodded. He hugged me close and then wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way to photography. He rubbed his hand on my lower back in a comforting manner. I heard a growl from behind us, but ignored it like I hadn't heard. The rest of the day droned by and once I got back to my locker for sixth period lunch I felt drained. I met up with Mel and we talked in line about the different ridiculous assignments our teachers had assigned for the week. I grabbed some fries and a chocolate shake and we made our way back to the table my brother has so clearly marked as _ours._

We sat down and I pulled out my camera so I could show Mel some of the great shots I got today in class. The weather had been nice, rare here in Washington, so our teacher took us outside for a free shot session. She "oowed" and "awed" at the ones of the field and of the school I had taken. When it came to the ones I had taken of Jackson she laughed so hard her milkshake almost came out of her nose. "He's always so concentrated when he's taking photos and this one makes me laugh every time I look at it." She wiped her chin, small giggles still escaping her lips. "What are you girls laughing at?" Collin, one of Jared and Kim's twins asked. "Yeah, what are you looking at?" Collin's identical twin, Charles asked.

"Nothing important." I smirked at them and out my camera away. Pulling a french-fry out of the cup and putting it in my mouth. The PA turned on and I hear my name being called telling me to go to room 214. All of the guys "awwwd" as I stood up, grabbing my backpack, and told Mel to watch my food. When I finally made it to room 214 where bouquet of white calla lilies was waiting. It was weird because looked for some sort of card or something, but there wasn't one. I walked back into the lunchroom with the flowers in hand. "Where did you get those?" Mel asked when I sat down. "When I went to room 214 no one was there but these flowers were." She laughed. "Looks like you have a secret admirer." I frowned. I finished my food. I threw my trash away and returned to the table. From far away it looked like Mel was in a heated discussion with all of the guys at the table. The conversation stopped once I came back to the table. "What's going on?" I sat down and looked over to Mel who was staring blankly at a poster on the other side of the room. No one answered. "Wow guys. Don't tell me if you don't feel obligated." I said sarcastically. "Lucas phased and Korin is calming him down."

I did a double take. "What?" They all nodded. "Oh… Well good for him." I smiled happy that he could now be a part of our family's history and become one of the protectors of our people. "Well I'll see you guys later. Mel tell Korin, if he drives you home, that I'm getting a ride from Jackson." She nodded, but many of the others growled. "No! Sky you can't ride with him. We'll drive you home." Tommy, Seth's son said. "Actually yes I can ride with him and we have a project to work on so I'm going over to his house." More growls erupted. "You all need to chill out. I'll be fine." Tommy stood up his hands balled in fury. "I can't let you go with him. Korin will kill me if I let you go, he'll kill all of us if we let that happen. So you are going to meet me at my car right after school and if you aren't there by 2:35 I'm coming to look for you."

I shook my head at him. "You guys can't dictate my life. I'm sick of being hidden away from everything and everyone. You can just tell Korin that he can stick his foot up his ass!" And with that I turned, took my flowers and stormed out of the café. My last periods droned on and on until the final tone sounded. I went to my locker and grabbed the book I needed for the project and my flowers and pulled out my phone. I dialed Jackson's number and he answered on the third ring. "Hello?" There was music playing in the background. "Hey it's Skylar." He laughed at something. "Oh! Honey I forgot. Can we do it next week?" I sighed. The project was due next week. "Sure." I'd just do it over the weekend by myself, once again. The call ended. I flipped my phone closed and then walked out to the parking lot.

I spotted Jackson's car. There he was bright as day making out with Mackenzie Jones. Ugh! He had blown off our project for some girl. I can't believe him. I was livid. It started to rain and I was so mad that I just decided to walk home. Half way there I spotted a wolf in the woods staring at me. "What!" I yelled at it. It was startled that I could see it. I got home twenty minutes later with 16 missed phone calls from various people. I slammed the front door closed when I got in and stormed my way up to my bedroom where I stripped down to my underwear and bra. I jumped in the shower for a good hour before getting out. My door flung open with a loud bang.

"Where in the hell have you been?" My hair was hanging down yet down my back, small ringlets of my jet black hair starting to form. I grabbed some gel off of the dresser and ran it through the ends tousling it gently. "I was here." I replied calmly as I fixed my bangs in the mirror. I heard someone groan as I leaned over to get a better look at myself in the mirror. My short shorts were probably up my ass crack and I was wearing a thong so there wasn't any VPL, (visible panty line). Whoever it was was suddenly punched in the gut, but stood straight and tall before I turned around to see who it was. "What do you mean you were here?" I could hear the anger in his voice. "Tommy told me that you were going over to _his_ house to do something." I nodded. "I was going to, but he wanted to fuck some girl instead of doing the project so he rescheduled." I said with indifference in my voice. I saw him and a couple of the other guys flinch at my words.

"How did you get home then?" I pulled my shirt off completely standing in my sports bra alone and rubbed some lotion on my stomach. I hear some hisses; I had to try really hard not to burst out laughing. "I walked on the road." I heard a couple growls before I looked up and saw the hurt in Korin's eyes. He truly believed that I had been hurt. "It is pouring down raining and you walked home! You could have pneumonia! You didn't stop to think that you should call one of us?" I looked him dead in the face. "Uncle Jake knew. So I don't see why it was such a big deal." His mouth opened but nothing came out. "How do you it was Jake?" Charles asked. I pulled my shirt back on and put it in place over my stomach. "He was watching me the entire time I walked home and you think I'd know what my own Uncle looks like by now." I narrowed my eyes at him. Everyone was silent until Corbin and I busted out laughing.

"Hahahahaha!" We both were laughing so hard. I walked over and punched him in the arm. "You retard!" We laughed harder until Korin broke the mood. "You are not to go near him again. Do you hear me?" I glared at him. "You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do." I was totally serious. "You will do what I say!" He yelled at me. "Fuck you." I grabbed my sweat pants and my sweatshirt and pushed open the window. "Don't you dare!" I didn't look back as I dropped out of my second floor window. I landed semi gracefully on the grass, but still felt the fall in my ankles. I ran towards the beach not bothering to care as I heard Korin calling my name. I knew they could easily catch me, but I didn't care.

When I made it to the beach it was raining so hard that you couldn't see right in front of you. I took a seat when my bare feet touched the wet sand. I laid my head back and placed my arms above my head. I was remembering back to when I was little and we always used to come here after school and play in the waters until it got dark. Even then I had know the presence of something watching us, protecting us. Why now did it seem a though this _thing_ my brother had changed into had also changed who he was. I always saw the need to protect in his eyes. I knew it would kill him if I got hurt, but I needed to live my life. Right then and there, I promised myself that I would leave this place for some time. To go see another part of the world or this country. I didn't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life.

I didn't want to be the obedient imprint type like my mother and so many others that had fallen in love, created a family, and stayed exactly where they had been born. Never seeing any other part of the world I so longed to explore and to see. I wanted to see the world beyond La Push and the werewolves. Everyone here had the same story. They were born, grew up, found a mate, made babies, grew old, then died. This life wasn't for me. I wanted something more normal. I knew nothing out there was normal, but I wanted to be in a place where there wasn't so much worry about incoming vampires or hiding for long amounts of time before returning, or even keeping your life a secret. Normality must be present in my life.

I had the odd feeling that someone was watching me, like they always were. Hovering everywhere I went, making sure I was safe at all times. I got up and walked to my grandfather's house about a mile away. "Grandpa?" I called as I walked through the front door. "Sky Shea?" "Yeah it's me grandpa. I just wanted to come see you. Ask you a few questions." He wheeled himself into the kitchen where I was standing soaking wet. "What happened to you?" He laughed and handed me a few towels. "I was just at the beach, thinking." He wheeled over to the table and I took a seat. "What do you want to talk about?" I could feel his eyes search my face for an answer. "Did you ever feel like you didn't belong here? Like you wanted to leave and live somewhere else?" I blurted out after the last word came out of his mouth. He paused for a second thinking.

"Is this something you wish to do?" I nodded slowly. "I've been thinking about when I go away to college after next year. I want to go somewhere as far away from here as possible to be able to learn a different culture and try new things, meet new people. I don't want to live here for the rest of my life. I don't know how you did it. What I mean is did you ever feel like you would disappoint your family if you didn't stay here and find a soul mate and have kids?" I finished my long tirade. "I understand what you're saying. I don't think people will look at you with skepticism if you did what you thought was right and fulfilled what your dreams were in life. Everybody loves you here and wouldn't judge you if you did what you wanted to do. You don't always have to live the way everyone else does. It's a choice you have to make for yourself." Someone was finally taking me seriously.

I got up and hugged him tight. "I just feel like everyone's protecting me from "outside" things. Stuff that doesn't revolve around our crazy world. Like they're keeping me from leaving or finding someone to love the old fashioned way instead of or strange way. Korin keeps me away from one of my good friends because he says that he's no good fro me and is a bad influence. I just don't want to disappoint everyone when I leave and never come back one ay because I can't take it anymore." I broke down, tears running down my cheeks. He pulled me into his lap as I cried into his neck. "We all love you and don't want you to get hurt, that's all. Your brother is looking out for your best interest. He just wants to keep you from getting hurt." I nodded. An hour later I walked home through the rain once again.

My mother came running in and hugged me. "Oh baby your grandpa just called me and told me. Why didn't you come to me? I'm always here for you to talk to." I nodded against her chest. "I'm going to go to my room now." My mother pulled away. "Don't you want something to eat?" I shook my head and took the steps two by two. I laid down in my bed and immediately fell asleep. I had almost forgotten, "Happy Birthday to me. I whispered to myself before gradually falling asleep, soaking wet and exhausted from a terribly long day. Thank god the weekend started tomorrow.


	2. Finding who I am

Chapter 2:

That night I dreamed of terrible things. _I was walking to First Beach, my hand wrapped in some man's. As we broke onto the path of sand he stopped and turned to me turning my body as well. I gasped in shock when I saw my own body. My stomach was swollen, not with concern, but naturally. I was pregnant and huge at that. He whispered something into my ear before sliding down onto one knee in front of me. My left hand clutched in both of his. It was frustrating because I couldn't recognize the man, but I could see myself clear as day. His face was slightly blurred and his body type was of any of the wolf pack members here on the Rez. The worst part was when my whole life flashed before my eyes. I saw every moment of my life going by and I did nothing, but live here, have babies, and grow old. It pained me to see my dreams had not been fulfilled and that I threw everything away for a man. _

I screamed when I awoke. Fear and adrenaline shooting through my body. The door flew open to reveal both Korin and my dad. I ran into Korin's arms and cried silent tears, afraid of what was to come, what could come. "What's wrong? What happened." Korin whispered into my ear. "I had a bad dream." I continued to cry until I fell back asleep. I woke up next and rolled over underneath the covers. I stared at the clock, **11:00 ****P.M****.****, **flashed on and off my alarm clock. I groaned and took a shower. Today was the day of my party. I blow dried my hair and put on some decent make up. I pulled on the short sleeved light purple tunic top and slipped my black leggings underneath it. The top came to about middle**/** upper thigh and barely covered my butt. I slipped my diamond studs into my ears and walked down stairs. I was greeted by my over excited mother. "Oh! Baby look how beautiful you are. You've grown up way too fast."

She was on the brink of tears, "I'm only seventeen." I grumbled as I made my way to the fridge. I pulled out soy vanilla milk and took a gulp out of the carton. "Sky, you know other people may want to drink that. Just pore some in a glass." I put the carton back in the fridge. "No one else drinks that because I'm the only one that likes it." She scrunched her nose, probably imagining when I had gotten her to try it. "Well everyone is going to be at the beach. And when I saw everyone I mean everyone." She giggled. "Ugh! You invited everyone from town?" This was going to be disastrous. "No not _everyone_ from town. I mean…" She stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear "I invited _him_." I smiled and pulled her into a hug. She knew me so well that she invited my best friend even though nobody here liked him. "Thanks mom."

She smiled brightly. "Alice has everything set up so we'll be good." I scoffed. "Jesus Christ why did you let her do this?" Her face was in shock."You love Alice." I nodded, dismissing the comment with a flick of my hand. "Yes, I do, but you know that she's probably gone way overboard." I cringed at the thought of what the beach had been transformed into. "Relax and just enjoy your party. There's two parts." She began to gather up the food and put it into coolers that she was taking to the beach. "What!" She gave me a "you better behave" look. "The first part is with all of us adults and the second is just with you kids." Great!

Twenty minutes later I arrived at the beach. Korin followed me everywhere. I pulled him into a huge covered tent that was set up. "Korin can you please, just for this one day, back off. I mean for god's sake we're at a party with our closest friends and family, most of the wolves or ex-wolves. How much safer can it get." He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I love you Skylar and I just don't want anything to happen to you." I nodded. When everyone had arrived we talked and ate food. I hung out with Mel the whole time because Jackson had yet to show up. We walked back down the beach from where we stopped to talk. The first thing I saw was the huge pile of presents sitting at one of the tables. I groaned. "What wrong sky?" Mel asked as she rubbed my arm. "Look at that!" I pointed in the direction. "I told everyone I didn't want anything, but do they listen, no." She laughed.

"Well I'll happily take some off your hands if you are too stubborn the take them." My turn to laugh. "You should take some pictures. Today is like the perfect day. You could get some really good shots in." I smiled. Mel always knew how to cheer me up. "Yeah. That's so true. I'm going to go get it from my car." I walked off towards my 2007 Jeep Wrangler and opened the back door. I reached in the back seat and grabbed the camera, the lenses and the amp. I felt a hand on my back. My head snapped back to see Jackson standing there with a huge smile on his face. "Hey." I called still mad from yesterday. I got out of the car and shut the door. "Hey. I brought these for you." He held up a bouquet of daisies, yuck! My least favorite. "Thanks." I took them from him and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up." He called out and ran over. I was so done with him apologizing for everything after blowing me off numerous times. I felt his hand grip and wrist as he pulled me back over to the car. "Let go of me. I'm so sick of you making excuses for missing out on our projects and then me doing all of the working and you getting full credit. I don't want to hear you saw you're sorry. I just want to try and enjoy today." His hands ran up and down my arms and finally both grasped my shoulders hard. "Sky, I promised you that we could finish the project this weekend. I'm going to keep that promise." I nodded and he took my hand leading us back to the party. By now the parents were gathering up all of the food and saying goodbye.

An hour later all of the teenagers had been escorted into the huge ten. I looked inside and found what looked like a night club. Mel squealed and grabbed my hand pulling me away from Jackson. "Drop it low by Ester Dean." She asked the DJ and he nodded. She pulled me out to the floor once the music started. A bunch of kids from my school were there and made their way out to the dance floor. "Let's dance." She pulled me to the floor and began grinding against me. I laughed so hard. "Slow down, Mel." She giggled and I began grinding with her. We both dropped down to the floor once the lyrics announced it. I dropped real fast, but took my time bringing it back up. Mel was standing there laughing at me. "What?" I asked. "Your brother probably has a hard on from watching me." I gagged. "Ew. Please refrain." I glanced up anyway to find a bunch of guys staring wide-eyed our way.

We finished out the dance and Mel went over the guys while I sat down next to Jackson. "So?" He looked like he was in pain. "What? Are you okay?" I was panicked for a second. "No. _throat clearing _I'm fine?" It came out sounding like a question. "Oh! You liked our dancing, huh?" His eyes shot to mine and then away quickly. "Would you like to dance?" He nodded enthusiastically. I took his hand and led him to the floor. 'Oh! This is my favorite song." Evacuate the dance floor by Cascada started to play. He laughed when I turned and placed my but in his crotch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we rocked our hips together to the beat of the music. He groaned when I pushed back a little, but I laughed. He spun me around to face him as we continued to move. He ran his hands up and down my waist and rested them on my hips.

"Why Mr. Fenton, what may I ask, are you doing?" He pulled our bodies closer together so that our chests were touching. "I'm just dancing with my gorgeous best friends at her birthday party." I laughed throwing my head back. To everyone else we probably looked like a couple who was basically having sex with clothes on, but we did this all of the time. We both knew that we would never be together. Across the room I saw Korin glaring, but he turned when someone walked in. A slow song came on so I wrapped my arms around Jackson's neck and he wrapped his tighter around my waist. I looked up again to see Lucas staring straight at me. A look in his eyes I didn't quite understand. He kept staring at me his eyes never leaving mine. He looked good. I mean he's kinda like my brother so that's weird to say. His hair was shorter and his muscles bigger, more prominent. I wish I could reach out and stroke his cheek or the dimples when he smiled.

I smiled back and waved. He waved, but then looked at who I was dancing with. He frowned and I swear I heard him growl. My brother stepped in front of him blocking my view. Lollipop by Lil Wayne came on and I grinded against Jackson's leg. He ran his hands down to my but giving it a squeeze. When the song finished Jackson and I went to get drinks. "Hey I'm gonna head out okay?" Jackson threw his cup away and pulled a box out of his pocket. "What's this?" I raised my eye brows questioningly. "Just a little birthday gift. I took the box and tore the paper away to reveal a Tiffany's Box. "Oh hell no. I can't accept this. It's too expensive." He shook his head before I had even finished. "No. It's not. You've been my best friends for a ong time and if I want to spend a little money on you I will."

I sighed. I wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine. But no more!" He laughed. I opened the box slowly to reveal a diamond bracelet. I gasped. "Oh! It's so beautiful. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The diamonds were woven in silver with little onyx gems around them. I jumped oh him, wrapping my arms tight around his neck. "I love it!" He chuckled and patted my back. "Can I help you put it on?" I nodded. He took the bracelet from the box and slipped it around my tiny wrist. "A perfect fit. I made sure to get the child size because I know how small you wrists are." I beamed. "This is the best birthday present ever." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow so we can work on that project, I promise." I nodded. "See you."

I looked down and noticed that he forgot his jacket. "Jackson wait." I ran over to him, but on the way my foot got caught on something and I started to fall. Someone reached out and grabbed me pulling me to their chest. I looked up and met Lucas' gray eyes. "Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" He looked frantically over me while I stood their motionless in his arms just looking into his eyes. "Sky?" His eyes met mine once again. "What did you say Sky?" Jackson made his way back over to me. It took me a minute before I could speak. "Uhmm…L-Lucas? Can you p-put me down now?" Slowly he lowered me to the ground. I turned and walked towards Jackson slowly. "You forgot this." I handed him his jacket, looking up at his face. "Oh! Thanks." He leaned down and kissed my cheek once more, his lips touched the corner of mine. Probably by mistake. I heard someone growl and it didn't sound like my brother.

I nodded as he walked away. What the hell was up with Lucas? Why were his eyes so tantalizing to me? Why did I feel like something was missing when I walked away from him? "Hey sky?" I noticed I hadn't moved from the spot where Jackson had left me. Mel was calling me. I turned and faced her. "Hmm?" she eyed me skeptically. "Do you want to cut the cake now?" Oh! Yeah this is my birthday party. "Oh sure sorry." She led me to the table where a big three layered chocolate cake was surrounded with seventeen candles. I sat down at the chair she pointed to. They all sang happy birthday and then told me to make a wish. Without a second to think I blew all of the candles out. Everyone clapped.

I looked up to see my brother with a smug smile on his lips, while he rubbed Mel's arm lovingly. I felt that missing feeling again, like there was something missing in my heart. The rest of the night went by quickly. Once everyone else had left us "wolf kids", as we called ourselves when we were younger, made a fire out on the beach. It was close to one in the morning. Mel was snuggling up to Korin's chest while a few of the other guys had their imprints wrapped in their arms. Colin, Charles, and Shane had imprinted. We were all silent just watching the fire. I sat next to Tommy, needing the warmth. He had one arm draped over my shoulder and the other around my waist. I could see Lucas sitting stiffly across the fire.

Kiah was sitting on my left and seemed distant. I leaned closer to Tommy as the wind picked up. I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out of my pocket and stood up. "Excuse me." I started to walk down the beach. "Hey it's Sky." I heard laughing on the other end. "Hello? Who's this?" There was a loud bang on the other end. "Sky?" It sounded like Jackson. "Jack?" It sounded like there was glass breaking. "Yeah. He's drunk and needs a ride." I thought about it. "Sorry, but tell him I can't come get him." I hung up and walked back to the fire. "Who was that?" Colin asked me. "That was Jackson. Apparently he's drunk somewhere and wants me to come pick him up." I hear Korin huff. "And?" He prompted. "I told him I was busy." Colin started laughing. "What?" I stared him down. "It was funny." I frowned. "That's not funny at all." I pulled off my sweatshirt.

"Kiah want to swim with me?" She smiled and stood. "Anybody else want to join us, Mel?" She nodded eagerly, but my brother shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Come on Korry it'll be fun." I laughed at the nickname she gave him. She looked at him and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Fine." He glared at me and I just flipped him off. "Fucker." Kiah started running and I ran after her. As soon as we got close we started stripping off our clothes. I pulled my top off leaving me in my black lacey bra and pulled off my leggings so that I was in my matching boy shorts. "Damn Sky. What have you been doing?" I turned to see Tommy watching me and eyeing me up. I laughed. "That's just really creepy. You know you're practically my brother right?" He laughed. "No harm and taking a look. Might I say that I could look at you all of the time." His eyes ran up and down stopping on my breasts.

I have been blessed with nice curves. My boobs were C-cups and very perky while had I had a huge ass and tiny waist. All of my proportions were equal. I loved my body, but I wasn't self indulged. I played sports at school and that was it besides eating healthy. "Tommy what are you doing!" I yelled as he pulled off his shirt and ran towards me grabbing me around the waist. "AHHH!" I yelled as he ran to the water. "Put me down! HELP!" I screamed when he wouldn't stop. Mel and Kiah were laughing as he moved deeper into the water. I saw Korin and the other guys run down right before I screamed again. "STOP! It's too cold!" I was beating his head with my hands. He held me over his head and threw me ten feet away. I hit the water with a smack. Oh shit my back hurt from the slap of the water. It was so cold. I went pretty deep and struggled to bring myself back up.

When I finally made it up I gasped for air. "You little Shit!" I screamed out when I got the breath back. He was about twenty feet away treading. "Hahaha!" I swam back to where he was and frowned at him. "You're so mean. Don't expect me to tutor you anymore." I said it loud enough for everyone else to hear. "I told you that I didn't want anyone to know about that." I locked my jaw. "Well I told you I didn't want to be thrown in." I could hear the guys laughing. We both walked out onto the shore. I walked past the guys searching eyes and over to my clothes. I made sure to bend down slowly giving them a nice view before standing up and pulling my sweatshirt over my head. I heard a cat call and then a loud "Ow!" before I looked over my shoulder and winked.

I walked back to my car and got in. I drove back to my house in silence. When I got home I was pretty much dry so I climbed into bed and fell asleep. I dreamed of Lucas and what happened today. The look he had given me. The one I didn't recognize, until now. I was shocked. It couldn't be. He couldn't have imprinted on me! I couldn't deny that I felt something had changed between us. All of the clues came together. The feeling of something missing in my heart, the unreasonable decisions about not wanting to be like every other woman here. The women that had been imprinted on. I felt different or like an outsider because the women here were bound to their men, fated by destiny. I needed to find out the truth, soon.


	3. True Feelings

Chapter 3:

I woke up the next morning and groaned because my back ached. I heard a light tap on the door. "Come in." I said quietly. My mom shuffled around the door. She had a tray of food in her hands. "Jackson called. Honey are you okay? It's noon." I nodded and took a bite of bacon. "Can you look at my back and see if there's any bruises?" She looked bewildered, but complied. I winced when her hand brushed my back. "There's some redness." I nodded. "Are you okay?" She added. "Yeah, I'm fine." Damn Tommy. "I'm going to go running. I'll be back in about an hour." She kissed my forehead and left the room. I changed into some running shorts and a sports bra. I brushed my hair back into a pony tail and grabbed my iPod. As I made my way downstairs I could hear Korin and Mel laughing in the kitchen. "Hey Sky." Mel called as I walked by. "Hey." I shouted back as I opened the door. Once on the road I played my running playlist and started running at an even pace.

Running was my favorite way to clear my head, other than taking pictures. I thought back to my dream last night or sorta my revelation. I would confront Lucas today if he didn't tell me sooner. Then I thought back to Jackson. He was a mess of a friend, but was good when he didn't act up. I could see why my brother wanted me to stay away from him, but some friends you just can't pick or choose. They just stick with you. By the time I got to First Beach, three miles away from my house, I was panting loudly and had a cramp in my stomach. I dropped on the sand and laid back looking at the sky. My heart rate eventually went down and I took off my shoes. I walked through the edge of the water listening to New Soul by Yael Naim. A hand on my back startled me. I turned to see Lucas standing there looking at the ground in just his cut-offs. I pulled my ear buds out. "Hey", I smiled at him, "you scared me." He nodded not picking up his head. "So…?" I waited for him to start talking.

I reached out and touched his arm. He immediately looked up and bored his light gray eyes into mine. "I need to tell you something." He started. I think I knew where this was going. "You know that I phased the other day right?" I nodded at him. "Well… Promise me you won't be mad at me or never talk to me again because if you did I would never be able to live with myself." He babbled on and on. "Yes. I promise not to be mad at you. Just tell me." He placed one hand on my shoulder. I felt a bolt of something jolt through me. "I…I..well" His eyes never left mine. "You imprinted on me, right?" I raised my eyebrows. He was stunned, speechless. "Why did you think I would never speak to you again?"

He looked away for the first time. "Because I heard you talking to Billy. I'm totally cool if you want to go away and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. You don't have to become my wife, I mean I would like it very much, but only if you wanted to. I know it sounds stupid because we're only seventeen, but you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. The one I want to marry and maybe one day have kids with. I… I love you Skylar." He looked down. I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. "That was the most I've ever heard you speak. I don't think it's stupid. I can feel it, there's something between us. I want us to be together, but I need you to take it slow. I know that you're going to stay here next year and I'm going to be a senior, but I'm going to go away for college." He nodded. "I love you too." His eyes shot to mine.

He smiled. "Can I kiss you?" I nodded. He cradled my face in his hands and slowly brought it closer to his. My lips were inches away from his when he paused and looked into my eyes. He was waiting for me to finish the distance. To prove that I really wanted to be in this relationship. I crushed my lips to his. I could feel all of my love being put into it. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers grasping his shock cut hair on the back of his neck. He pulled away after a couple minutes. I looked into his eyes and rested my forehead against his. He grasped my lips another time, but this one was soft and filled with care.

His arms were wrapped around my back and mine were against the sides of his neck. "I love you." He said and smiled. "I love you too. But that whole marriage thing will have to wait until I'm done college. Got it?" His eyes were gleaming. "Does that mean you want to? Marry me?" His smile was mesmerizing. "Mhn… Someday." I traced his lips with my thumb. He lifted me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his torso. "I hope someday comes fast." He was still smiling. My stomach growled killing the mood. "Wanna get some food." He asked. I nodded so he placed me back on my feet.

Twenty minutes later we got back to the house. I walked into the kitchen, which was now empty. He grabbed a muffin and sat down. I sat across from him with the carton of Vanilla Silk. I opened it up and took a gulp. My phone rang from the counter. I got up and answered. "Hey its Sky." I heard a familiar grumble. "Why didn't you pick me up last night! I almost got arrested." I frowned. "I'm not your driver. If you didn't go out and get drunk all the time you would be able to drive yourself." He hung up on me. "Pierce of shit." I grumbled as I sat back at the table. "Why do you hang out with him?" I could hear the jealousy in his voice. "We've known each other for a while. It's weird."

He shrugged it off. Later that night everyone found out about the imprinting shindig and were all happy. Except for my dad. Of course leave it to Paul Tama to lose his temper and almost ban Lucas from our house. After he was calmed down everything went well. The next couple of weeks I avoided Jackson all together and he dared not to come near me because Lucas was always around me. As I walked down the halls girls would give me daggers because they had secret crushes on _my_ man. People knew by now not to mess with me because of one, my brother, and two, Lucas.

**Two months later at graduation. **

I was a warm day for La Push. Warm enough for shorts and dresses. I pulled on one of my strapless pink dresses and rainbow flip-flops. I applied my makeup and puffed my bangs so that they were plopped on top of my head. I kissed my parents goodbye and ran out of the door. I took the soft top cover off of my jeep. I drove to the Uley's. I knocked on the front door. "Oh! Skylar you look so pretty." I smiled at Emily. "Melony?" She called. Mel came rushing down the stairs in a blue strappy dress and white flip-flops. "Have fun girls. We went back out to the car. "Did you bring your suite for afterwards?" She nodded and turned up the radio. Jason Myraz's "I'm Yours" blared though my car and we saw the whole way to La Push High. I pulled into the parking space next to Korin's Jeep. His car was bouncing, I could hear the bass clearly. I turned off the ignition and Mel and I worked to put the top back on. I locked the door before turning around.

Tommy was standing outside the car looking at my butt. As I turned he smirked and his eyes went to my breasts. I laughed. "Hey Tommy why don't you stop undressing me with your eyes? You're such a little pervert." Both front doors of my brother's car quickly opened. My brother stepped out and pulled Mel into his arms. Lucas walked around from the other side. He shoved Tommy out of the way as he approached me. His arms wrapped around my waist and his nose slid over my neck. "I missed you." I squirmed as he gently bit and sucked on the exposed skin. "I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you too." We shared a short, but loving kiss. "I—'' He was suddenly cut off by Colin. "Get a room!" He shouted from across the parking lot. Lucas rolled his eyes.

My phone started to ring so I pulled it out of my car. "Hey it's Sky." The guys grabbed their cap and gowns and started to walk towards the auditorium. I took Lucas' hand as we made our way over. "Hey Sky its Nessie." I was just wondering if you were planning on using what I gave you earlier. "Oh yeah." I heard some grunting. "Uh… Ness? Can we talk later? _Cough ,cough."_ She giggled. "Um.. y-yeah that's f-fine." I hung up and gagged. "What's wrong babe?" Lucas pulled me closer to him. "Shane your mom just called me and it sounded like… yeah you know." He grimaced. "Oh! Yuck." Mel stuck her tongue out. Korin laughed and kissed her forehead.

We came up to the auditorium. I turned and grabbed Lucas' head in my hands. I crashed my lips to his with passion. I sucked on his lower lip for a good amount of time before he pulled away. I frowned at him and he laughed, but kissed me again. "Good luck!" I called as they walked backstage. He smiled at me, while walking backwards. Mel and I sat the droning ceremony and cheered when the boys were handed their diplomas. When we met up with them next they were all huddled together. "Hey guys! Congrats!" I gave them all a hug. The one I got from Tommy ended with him putting his hands on my back dangerously low and resulted with a growl from Lucas. I pulled away. "So as a present to all of you I had Jasper do us a favor." I smiled wide.

I opened my purse and pulled out the envelope. I handed them each one, including Mel. She looked confused. Tommy was the first one to rip it open. "Really!" He screamed, so excited. I nodded. They all tore open theirs. "We're going clubbing!" Mel screamed. We all laughed. "So everyone meet at first beach at nine because the best ones are in Seattle." They agreed and I was thanked profusely. "See you guys at Em's house later." We all went in our different directions. Lucas reached out and grabbed my hand. We walked to my car and I leaned against my door. He rested his hands on both sides of my head. His grey eyes focused on mine. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" I shook my head. He smiled. "You look so beautiful that it's hard for me to resist you." I had given much thought to when I would give myself to him _completely._ At first I had wanted to take it slow, but now that we had gotten together it was hard for me to resist, sometimes, as well. Tonight I was finally ready, to become one with this insanely perfect creature. Lucas was everything I could ask for in a guy and I knew that destiny wanted us to be together.

My gaze was fixed upon his soft lips. He drew closer and leaned his body against mine. I pulled him the rest of the way. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. My tongue acted on its own accord, reaching out to his. I placed my hands on his back feeling his muscles. He groaned and pulled away. "We should get going." I nodded and opened the door. He got in on the other side as I started the ignition. He opened the top and wind blew through as I sped out of the parking lot. I pulled up to Emily's house and got out. I pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations Baby." He kissed my forehead. "Thanks, I've got to go. I love you and I'll see you later." I nodded.

He ran into the trees and I walked through Emily's door. "Hello?" I called walking into the kitchen. "Hey Sky. Want some lunch?" I spent the next three hours at Emily's talking to her about the graduation and helping her make some cookies. "Thanks Em, I'll see you tomorrow at dinner." She hugged me. "Alright, have fun tonight. She winked. "What? How did you know?" She smiled. "Mel can't keep everything from me. Just make sure that she comes home safe and sober." She added sternly. I nodded and climbed in my car.

Five hours later Mel and I stood in my bathroom putting on our make-up and clothes. Mel was dressed in a knee length simple black dress that had an open back. She wore her green Chimi Chews and pulled her hair into an up-do twist. I smoothed green eye shadow across her eyelid. I was dressed in an upper thigh length black dress that had a swoop down the front showing _a lot_ of cleavage. My eyes had the smokey affect making me look much older. "Mel what shoes should I wear?" She rummaged through my closet and pulled out my leather short high heeled boots. They barley came to my ankles, but made my legs look long and sleek. "We look damn good." She straightened my hair and flipped my bangs into a swoop.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded and we walked down the stairs. "Oh! Sky, Mel you guys look great. Have a good time at dinner." I smiled and kissed her cheek. Mel and I climbed carefully into the Jeep and headed to the beach. Ten minutes later we pulled up to see some of the guys hanging around Korin's car. "Your mom wants me to bring you home safe and sober. She gave me that deadly look too, so please don't drink. Korin should be responsible, only two beers and he'll be done. If not come and get me and we'll leave, kay?" She nodded. "Let's go shake our asses!" I laughed and opened my door. I stepped down to the ground and walked over to the other side to meet Mel. She nudged me and I looked up. I followed her gaze over to the guys. Korin, Lucas, and Tommy's jaws were wide open. They looked nice in dress pants and dress shirts.

We walked over and stood before them. "Hey." I said looking right at Lucas. I saw Korin and Mel embracing. Since he turned eighteen Sam had put them on strict watch. I didn't blame him. Mel constantly would badger me about the rule, and I really didn't want to talk about it. Lucas' eyes raked over my outfit. "Hmmnnn…" He groaned when I turned around to talk. "Are you guys ready to go?" They all nodded and we pilled into our cars. Lucas and I got into Korin's car. I sat in between him and Tommy. Mel and Korin took the front seats. After a half hour of silence I leaned forward and reached across the middle consul. I turned on some music and sat back down between the guys. I saw Lucas glare at Tommy. Tommy just smirked and turned towards the window. Another thirty minutes and we parked.

I took Lucas' hand and stepped out of the car. We had no problem getting in and Korin got us a table. "You want to dance?" Mel nodded and I took her hand. I pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. She grinded against me and I grinded against her. We danced for a while before she wanted to get a drink. "Can I have a long island iced tea?" I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "Just let me have one!" I shook my head. "Your mother's going to kill me." She laughed and I ordered water. I guy walked up to us and started to chat with Mel. He was whispering in her ear and I frowned. I caught some of what he said. "Let's get out of here." He said to her and he grabbed her arm. She pulled back. "I'm sorry, but I'm taken." He frowned and pulled her over to him. "Excuse me!" She yelled. "Don't struggle bitch!" He sneered. "Back the fuck off!" I yelled at him.

He turned and raised his hand. He slapped me across the face. Before he could walk away I threw my fist into his face. I heard his nose crunch and he backed away. Mel was crying on my shoulder and I went to punch him again, but someone's hand on my shoulder held me back. I turned to see Lucas, his eyes wild with anger. Korin pried Mel off my shoulder and walked her out. "Baby are you okay?" He examined my face. His voice was strained. "Yeah I'm fine. Just wish I could get another shot at that shitface." H chuckled. "Do you want to go or are you okay to stay?" He rubbed my arms comfortingly. "I'm fine. I should probably go find Mel, she's probably in pieces." He laughed and shrugged. "Looks like she's pretty well off." I followed his gaze to see Mel sitting in Korin's lap laughing. "Oh well in that case do you want to dance?"

I nodded so I took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. He looked like he didn't know what to do so I guided his hands to my waist. I loved the feel of his hands on me, the warmth made me feel safe. I ran my hands over his chest and began to grind against his leg. His hands tightened on my waist. He spun me around so that my back was against his chest. He started to move his hips in time with mine. I could feel _him_ against me. I groaned as I felt his hands slip around my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine. After a few minutes of making out I pulled away. "Let's go back to the table." He nodded and we walked back. Mel was there with Korin. She had apparently ordered another drink.

Lucas sat down and I sat in his lap. He seemed surprised, but took my hands in his. "Mel I thought I told you only one." I glared at Korin. He just shrugged at me and smiled at her. He'd give her anything she wanted. "I'm fine. God you're such a worry wart." I rolled my eyes. "Here take a shot of this." I shook my head. "Come on. Put your guard down for a while. I mean unless you're scared." I grabbed the shot out of her hand and downed it. It was really strong. "What was that?" Korin laughed. "Vodka." Ugh! Yuck. I grabbed my water and downed it. "Where are the other guys?" I asked looking around. I realized that guys with imprints would be hanging out with them, but the others I was clueless about. "Tommy I haven't seen in a while." I nodded.

Three hours later and we were ready to leave. Everyone gathered in the parking lot. "Tommy can bring her home in his own car, not in mine." I heard Korin tell someone. "Thanks for tonight Sky." Mel slurred. "Oh great! You're tipsy." Lucas kissed my neck. "It's fine baby. She can just stay with you tonight." I pouted. "But I wanted you to stay with me tonight." He kissed me. "Then we can go to my house. Mom and dad went to stay with my grandma so the house is empty." I kissed his cheek. "Good. We have something's to take care of." I growled playfully. He groaned and bit my neck. Something peculiar caught my eye. I very tan bleach blonde walked right by holding the hand of none other than Tommy. I pulled away from Lucas. "Sky, calm down. She's coming with us and it would be a whole lot better if you didn't engage in conversation with her." Korin knew me well. I had always shown a disliking for fake wanna- be's and this girl was the prime definition.

"I'll do my best, but if she makes one stupid comment the deals off." He rolled his eyes and helped Mel buckle her seatbelt. The car was only a five seat jeep so someone would have to sit in their man's lap and that someone was not going to be me, Don't get me wrong I don't mind sitting with Lucas it's just that she needs to know who's boss and who runs these men. Lucas helped me into my seat and then slid in beside me. I kept my eyes on Lucas as I heard the door beside me open and people climbed in. I heard a couple giggles and a few comments from Tommy before we pulled into first beach. I climbed out without looking at the skank and opened the passenger door.


	4. Time after time

Chapter 4:

"Mel, Korin's going to take you back to my house okay? He's going to put you in my room and he's going to sleep in his own room, got it?" I said mostly for him. He nodded. "I'm coming back in the morning and then we'll go shopping. I love you, sleep good." I kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Skylar! I can't wait until you're my sister.'' She grabbed me into a tight hug and I was speechless. Had Korin already proposed? I shot him a look and he just smiled brightly. "Looks like he enjoys this idea as well." She slumped back against the seat. "Korin, touch her and you're dead." He scowled as I took Lucas' hand and pulled him towards my car. Once we were out of sight I pushed him against the side and attacked him. My mouth sought out his as my hands had a field trip. He groaned when my fingers brushed the buckle of his belt by accident.

His hands were stroking my neck and cradling my face. "Let's go. I can't wait any longer." He mumbled. I drove as fast as I could to his house. And as soon as he opened my door I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Inside." I whispered after we stood there for good five minutes. He walked quickly towards his room and I felt myself get wetter. "You smell so delicious." He purred. His door swung back and I looked around his room. It was pretty big. A giant bed in the middle, plasma TV with a gaming system. He laid me against the bed and pulled at my dress. I tugged his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it. "Hmnnn.." His stomach looked so yummy. He had the perfect abs and cute happy trail. I groaned after I realized what it led to. He was taking his time slipping his pants off. I was lying there with just my satin laced bra and thong. At last he pulled his boxers down and I internally groaned. He was so…big.

I wasn't worried about the pain. I looked up at him when I noticed he stopped moving. In his eyes I saw fear. "What's wrong?" He grimaced. "I don't want to hurt you." I shook my head. "I'm fine. I love you." His eyes went soft. "I love you too. I can't wait to be like this, with you, forever." I kissed him and removed my bra. He pulled back and just stared. Hesitantly he reached out and groped one while he sucked on the other. "Lucas…" I purred. His fingers traced my hip moving to touch my thong. "Please," I couldn't take the teasing anymore. With one swoop he ripped my panties from my body and groaned so loud I thought the neighbors could hear him. His eyes zeroed in on my wax. I always kept it clean down there, no reason not to. I spread my legs wide open so he could see all of me. "Fuck! Oh god, can I touch you?" I nodded.

He brushed his fingers through me and rubbed my clit. I yelled out, "Ugh! Oh Jesus." He rubbed harder and I felt my orgasm begin to build. "I'm going to stretch you a bit." He told me and then slipped three fingers in at once. My back arched off the bed. His mouth caught mine as I continued to whimper. He pulled his finger out and laid me back against the pillows. "I need you inside me, now." I told him. His member was at full attention between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He placed kisses along my neck and breasts. I felt his hand reach between us and positioned _him_ at my entrance. He drew back with his hips and slowly entered me. My hips bucked against him once he was all in. "Oh god. FUCK. Sky you're so tight." He moaned into my neck.

He wasn't moving and I was seriously craving more attention. "Lay back." I pushed him onto his back and straddled him without breaking our connection. He was smiling as I placed his hands on my hips. "God do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" I whispered to him before raising my hips and sliding back down. He growled and moved his hips up to meet mine. It felt so good I couldn't help but reach down and rub my clit. "Jesus that is so fucking sexy." He said. I opened my eyes and looked at his face. He was looking down to where he was entering me and where I was playing with myself. "Hmmm…." I whimpered. I leaned back onto his thighs so he could see better. I grinded him until I was screaming out in pleasure. "Oh! FUCK! Luccccaaaasss!" I screamed when I climaxed.

He was thrusting into me faster after I had come down. He flipped us onto our sides, my back to his chest. His hand quickly pulled my leg back to rest on top of one of his. He thrusted so fast inside of me it was bringing on a second orgasm. "Ugh..ugh..ugh" He was grunting in my ear. I reached back and pulled his face to meet mine. "Shit shit shit shit." He was so close. With the last few thrust I felt his body tense and his movement cease. He released inside of me causing the start of my second orgasm. "Aw!" I was spent. We stayed still for about five minutes until our breathing was back to normal. I felt him become soft inside of me and slip out. I whimpered at my sensitiveness. He turned me over to face him. I looked into his eyes and saw all the love he had for me. "I love you." He smiled at me. "I love you too." I smiled back. "Guess what?" He smirked. "What?" He caressed my face and placed soft kisses along my neck.

"I bought us a house." What? I screamed inside my head. Was I supposed to move in eith him now? I thought he knew that I wanted to see the world before settling down. He sensed my worry. He pulled his face out so he could see mine. "You don't have to move in with me now. It's just that I didn't want to live here any longer and I knew we'd have to get one eventually…I mean it's okay if you don't ever want to move in with me. I know that you want to leave La Push." He really did love me. God! He was so perfect for me. "Sh…," I silenced his with a finger to his lips. "I love you. I'm so happy that you bought a house for us. Can I see it?" He nodded. "Korin helped me pick it out. He said he knew what type you'd like." I smiled. I grabbed his face between my hands and give him the longest most passionate kiss I have ever given him. We broke away. "I can't wait until you decide to be with me forever." He whispered. I kissed his chest. "I've already decided." He held me tighter against himself as we slowly drifted into sleep.

I awoke the next morning sweating. Lucas was snoring lightly in my ear. He was so cute. I tried to free myself from his arms, but he only held me closer. I was facing him under the covers, my legs tangled with his. "Baby.._kiss_..I'm hot." He didn't move. "Lucas please baby I'm sweating bullets." He rolled over, now he was on top of me. "Lucccaaasss! I can't.._cough cough_…breeaaathhe!" His eyes shot open. My face was probably purple. He jumped off me and across the room in a second. "Aughh!" I sucked in a deep breath.

My heart was pounding in my head. "Fuck! Sky are you okay?" I lifted my head slowly to see Lucas across the room standing there but naked. I started to laugh. By the time I was done he had crossed the room and laid back in bed. "My stomach hurts..hahaha" He frowned at me. "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded. "Want some breakfast and then we can go look at the house tonight." I nodded. He got us some cereal and juice and then we watched a movie for an hour. "I probably should go. My dad's probably having a heart attack right now." He laughed. "Okay, I have patrol so I'll pick you up when I'm done and we can go over together." He leaned over and kissed me. I ran my hand through his short hair. It used to be longer, but now it was easier to deal with short. I personally liked it short, but I'll never tell him. He had also gained a lot of muscle mass and had grown at least two more feet. In my eyes he was delicious. I kissed him one more time before pulling back. "Ugh. I have to go or I'll be here all day." I smiled. He kissed me again. "Then don't go. Stay with me forever." I laughed. "Soon." I got up and grabbed my keys.

"I love you Lucas Tyler Atera." He smiled. "As I love you Skylar Shea Tama." I waved and opened the door. I got into my car and drove home. When I got home Korin's car was gone. "Oh! Shit." I looked up to see my dad. He frowned. "I'm not even going to ask. I'm sure I'll find out later." I laughed. "Yeah you don't want to know. Is mom home?" He nodded. I waved as I ran up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. I opened the door to see Mel sprawled out like a dog on my bed. "Mel! Get the fuck up!" I whispered. She groaned and threw a pillow at me. "No really. It's like two in the afternoon." She slowly opened her eyes. "Have you heard anything about Tommy and that slut be brought home yesterday?" I shook my head. "How do you even remember that? You we out cold by the time Korin put you in the car."

She shrugged and yawned. "What happened to you? You're glowing." She studied me for a minute. I could see the light bulb go off in her head. "You did!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Shhh! And yes." I blushed. "Give me details. Did it hurt? You did use protection right?" I glared. "One we have an ex-wolf that has like extremely good hearing down stairs two I will not discuss my experience and three I am on birth control of you need to know." She frowned. "There's something you're not telling me." I sighed. "He kind of bought us a house." I covered my ears and waited for the screaming. It came soon after the shock wore off. "OMG! Really! I'm so excited for you guys. I know he loves you so much. It's not long before you guys get married I don't care what you say. You will not be able to be away from him." I sighed. I had been recently wondering that.

"Whatever. I'm not moving in there with him immediately. He just wanted us to be ready for when we do decide to take the next step. It'll be a while, believe me. At least four years." She frowned. "I want to find out more about that girl Tommy's with. Let's go to Leah's to see what she knows." I grabbed my purse after we had both changed into jeans. Pull up outside the house and knock on the door. "Hello?" I can hear Cialle crying. "Hey Leah it's Sky and Mel." I look at Mel with a look like 'should we walk inside or what?' "Oh hey guys. Come on in I'm in the nursery. I going to breastfeed Cialle, if that's alright." We walked back to the nursery. Leah was sitting in the rocking chair holding Cialle up to feed, there was a blanket covering her. "Hey Lee-lee. How's it going?" Mel walked up and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It's going.. that's about all I can say. Easier taking off this time though. First time was hell not being able to phase. I'm going to stop once I run this baby fat off though." I nodded. "That's great. How's Embry?" She smiled. They had never imprinted, but found love within each other, the old fashioned way. "He's good. I know you guys are dying for some dirt so just ask me who it's on." We laughed quietly. "Okay so it's Tommy. He brought this girl home with us from the club we went to last night. We don't know her name, but I have the feeling he didn't just bring her back her to talk if you know what I mean." Tommy was the kind of guy that slept with lot's of girls while he was in high school. "Hmn… I haven't seen him this morning, but I did see this ditzy blonde sneaking outside in my backyard. She was really tan and probably had fake boobs." I smirked. "Yep. That's the one." She shrugged. "I'm going to kill that little fuck if he get's some girl pregnant." Mel snorted and whispered, "Probably already has." Leah's head shot up. "What!" She immediately looked down at the baby.

"Nothing. Thanks Lee for the info though. If we find out anything we'll keep you posted. We know you love this just as much as we do." She nodded. "Oh! Congrats on the house Sky. It's freaking gorgeous I'm so.. jealous." I frowned. "Are we talking about the house Lucas bought? Because if it's expensive I will kick his ass." She laughed. "Aww… you get that from me. Sometimes when you were a baby your mom wouldn't let m be around you because she said I was a bad influence." She laughed. "Hahaha. Okay I'll see you on Sunday for dinner." She nodded and blew us kisses. Mel and I climbed back into my car. "Who the fuck was that girl? It's really getting on my nerves now. I feel like I've seen her before." Mel nodded. "Turn this up. I love this song." We opened up the top and blared the music.

Right before we were across the La Push boundary line I saw the most disturbing thing. There on the side of the road was Tommy in his car with some girl. I was 100% sure they were fucking. "Yuck!" I said as we passed them. "I know I saw that too." Mel giggled. We made it to Port Angeles in no time. "Where do you want to go first?" I asked her. She said we should look in Pottery Barn since I now had a house of my own. "Oh! Look at this." She showed me a nice TV stand. "Knowing Lucas there's probably one already mounted on the wall so no." A few minutes later I found a great set of matching dishes. "Those are so you." I nodded and handed the cashier my credit card. I had one because I made a lot of money taking pictures for the town events. Photography wasn't just my hobby it was a job for me too.

We walked past a pottery barn kids and Mel dragged me in. "Mel there's no reason to go in here. I mean unless you're trying to tell me something. I am I going to be an Aunt?" She looked down and blushed. "Are you fucking kidding me! I was just joking. You just got hammered a couple of night ago. What is wrong with you!" I stormed out of the store. She ran after me. "Sky! Please wait let me explain!" She shouted. I turned on her glaring. How could she do this to Korin, to the baby. "I know everyone's parents will be upset, but I just didn't know how to tell Korin. He's everything I want and I don't want him to have to do this because I made a stupid mistake. I mean I'm going to be a junior. I just thought if I handled it everything would get better." I grabbed her in a hug. We were both crying by now. "Why? Why would you do it without even telling him. He's going to be heartbroken if you killed the baby. How could you be so stupid. Yes everyone will be mad at you, but they'll get over it and learn to adjust.

"If you _ever_ need me, call me okay? I haven't even see the house yet, but if you ever need a place to stay my door is always open. Even if I'm away at college or something I'll drive home to be there for you. God I love you. We need to see a doctor soon to get you checked out. Have you seen one yet?" She nodded. "How far along are you?" She blushed, "Three months almost four next week. The doctor said I should start showing about now." I blinked. "Good. Well call the doctor's and schedule an appointment for tomorrow and you're going to talk to Korin once we get home. I mean it." She nodded and wiped her tears. "Lets go back inside and pick out some stuff. My nice or nephew is gonna need some stuff to sleep at my house with." She laughed. We picked out a nice dark wooded round crib and a matching changing table which she fought with me about buying for a while, but once I convinced her I had enough saved from photographing she was cool with it. We went to Babies R Us next and I grabbed a top of the line car seat.

She bought some cute maternity clothes and a bathing suit since it was summer. We stuck all of our purchases in the back and kept the top on in case it rained. "I can't wait to hold them in my arms. I'm so excited for you!" She smiled. "Skylar I want you and Lucas to be its godparents." I started to cry and hugged her. When we got home I assured her that everything was going to be fine and encouraged her to find Korin so she could talk to him. Once that was taken care of I called Lucas. "Hey I missed you today." I smiled into the phone. "I missed you too. I have some stuff that we can take to the house. If you want. I wasn't sure when you were moving in so I just got it now." He laughed. "I'm moving my stuff tomorrow. I'm on my way now so we can just take your car." "Okay. Love you." I walked into the kitchen to see my mom. "Love you too." I hung up.

My mom was making some type of casserole. "Hey mom." She turned and sat down at the table with me. "Hey Sky. I heard about the house. That's great!" I smiled. "Thanks. Don't freak, but Mel's three months pregnant. I just want to give you a heads up." She was silent. "I'm going to kill Korin. How could he ruin her future like this? Promise me you won't until you get married." I nodded my head. "Don't be too my at her. She took it really hard and tried to drink her problems away." My mom gasped. "Is the baby alright?" I shrugged. "We're going to see her doctor tomorrow morning. I'm sure it'll be though." She put her head in her hands. "Emily is going to kill me." I rubbed her back. "Well I'm going to go. Tell Mel to call me if she needs anything." She nodded again. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to see my house!" I squealed. She laughed and waved me off.

I went outside and opened the box for the car seat. I put all of the pieces together and strapped it in. It looked so damn cute in the back of my car. I heard Lucas pull up so I threw the box in the trash. "Hey." He grabbed around the waist and spun me around. "Hey." I placed my hand on his chest and stood on my tip toes to reach his lips. "God I missed you." He said after he pulled away. "Me too." I mumbled. "Let's go see the house." I smiled. He let me drive, he just instructed me where to go. We pulled up out front and I gaped. It looked brand new. There was gray slat across the front with a medium sized drive way. A two car garage, nice bushes out in the front. "Oh my god. I love it!" I jumped on him and kissed his face his neck anywhere I could get. "I'm glad, but you haven't even seen the inside." I ripped open the door. He grabbed my arm before I could reach the driveway. "Don't' you want to get the stuff you brought." I nodded and unlocked the trunk. I picked up the box of dishes and he went to grab the rest.

He paused and looked at the picture description on the outside. "What is this?" He seemed a little scared. "Oh! Baby sorry. I forgot to tell you—'' He cut me off before I could finish. "How could you forget to tell me that you're pregnant?" He seemed a little angry. "Baby listen to me I'm not pregnant. We only had sex once and that was last night." He loosened up. "Oh. Sorry." I nodded. "I was going to say that Mel is pregnant, three close to four months and guess what?" He seemed shocked. "What?" He asked quietly. "She wants us to be the godparents! Isn't it great!" He smiled. "Yeah that's great. I'm glad you bought this stuff too because then it can stay over with us." I nodded. "Look I got this too." He smiled really wide when I showed him the car seat already installed in the back of my car. "Don't you think it's a little early to have it in there." He shook my head. "We're going to have to be ready for when the baby comes in only five short months so it was better to do it now." He nodded.

"Well Esme decided not to let you wait to paint them rooms so they are already done. We can change them if you want. She just thought it would be easier to put all the furniture in there and stuff for us." I smiled. "God she's so nice. I'm sure It'll be perfect. Nessie probably helped her and she knows what I like, but it's not all about me. It should be what you want too." He frowned. "I don't car what the color of our walls look like or what type of couch we have. I just care that you are here with me." He kissed me roughly. "I love you." He smiled. "Me too. Now lets take this stuff inside." I gasped when he opened the door. It was beautiful, more than I ever imagined. There was a curved staircase to your far right and a great front room. She even put in a mud room. All the rooms were decorated to the 't' and I almost cried.

The kitchen was huge. There was a cute table that looked like it could seat for near the kitchen. The living room must have had a 72 inch TV in it. There was also a HUGE wrap around couch. "You like it?" He seemed nervous. "I love it." I kissed him. I put the dishes on the kitchen counter and followed him upstairs. There were 4 medium sized bedrooms and 1 huge master bedroom. Each of the 4 smaller bedrooms were painted in kid friendly colors, just in case the note informed me that I found. I laughed and picked the neutral green one. Lucas put the boxes down in there and grabbed my hand. He led me back to the master bedroom. There was huge king sized bed with a beautiful comforter. There were two huge closets filled with clothes—Alice. The bathroom had a jalousie tub and tiled shower. The bathroom looked earth friendly. The bedroom also had an office next door.


	5. Show me love

Chapter 5:

I laid back on the bed and turned on the plasma TV. "So you like everything?" I nodded. I felt the bed shift as he climbed on. "It's perfect." I could practically sense his smile. "Do you want to take a shower with me?" I opened my eyes and nodded. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bathroom. He slowly undressed me cherishing each part of my body he exposed. He stripped down himself and turned the water on. It came from every direction like a water fall. I also noticed a square slab that looked like a seat, it was surrounded by the same tile on the walls. He pulled my hair out of the messy bun it had been in all day. "I think it's time we christen the new house." I giggled when he smiled and his dimples showed. "You are so beautiful." I blushed. His hands rubbed my cheeks.

He lifted me again and walked into the shower. He put me down when we got inside. "I'm going to be an aunt." I smiled. He laughed and nodded. "I'm kind of jealous of her though." He frowned. "Why?" He laid me on the bench and kissed up and down my neck. "Because she gets to walk around all day with a part of her imprint growing inside of her. I mean to know that you're helping a part of the person you love the most, the thing you created together, grow inside of you is the best." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I can give you that. I will do anything to make you happy." I smiled and kissed him. "I know. I want that someday." He looked a little sad. I held his face so that he couldn't look away. "Baby I want you. I want to have your babies just not right now. I'm still in high school. I have a plan and I promise you that's in the plan real soon." He grimaced. "What can I do to make you believe that I want you here?" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"I understand. I'm just sort of jealous too." He said and I swear I saw a fear tears escape his eyes. "Please don't be sad. Look you just got us this really great house to live in together. That's the first step. It'll all work out soon. I promise. Within the next five years I promise we will have that." He nodded. I had to salvage the happy feeling that we both had a few minutes ago. "Make love to me." I grasped the back of his neck and smashed my lips with his. He groaned and entered me. "I love you." I chanted over and over again as he made slow but deliberate thrusts inside of me. He laid on top of me and we humped until we had both had at least three orgasms each. Once he softened he carried me back to the bed where we both immediately feel asleep.

I woke up to something tickling my face. I swatted at it but it wouldn't go away. I opened my eyes. Lucas was rubbing a piece of my hair across my cheek. "Morning." He said. "Good morning. Do you want some breakfast?" His eyes widened…of course food. "Yeah Babe. Last night was great. Thanks." I nodded. "I want us to be happy, always." I kissed him and got out of bed. I pulled on sweats from the closet and walked down to the kitchen. Twenty minutes later I am flipping the omelets I made and taking the toast out when my phone rings. "Hey it's Sky." "Hey Sky it's Mel. Korin took the news really well. He was just excited as you after the initial shock. My doctor's appointment is at two, but Korin and I were really wondering if we could come by and see the house." I smiled. "Yeah sure that's fine. I'm just making breakfast you guys can join us." "Sounds great we'll be over in about ten minutes."

Lucas walked down in just his bowers…yummy! "Baby it smells delicious." He kissed my forehead. "Korin and Mel are coming over for breakfast so you might want to change. I'm going to get in the shower. Don't you dare touch that food until they get here." He laughed and smacked my ass as I walked away. "I mean it!" I called over my shoulder. I took a quick shower and slid on some cargo pants and a tank top. I tousled my hair with some moose and let it hang. I was rubbing dome lotion on my legs when Lucas came up. He looked like sex on legs. His hair was in sex mode. The kind that looks like you just had some really good messy sex. I just wanted to pounce on him and never leave this room. I finished up and walked downstairs. I started to make some muffins, but the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened it. Mel was practically jumping up and down. "OMG! It's so perfect. Let me see the rooms." I laughed. "Calm down Mel. Don't you want to eat first because we have your doctor's appointment?" She nodded. "Hey Kor." Korin waved at me.

I led them into the kitchen area. "Korin, look isn't that ridiculous." I pointed to the couch and TV. He shook his head. "I'm the one that told Alice to do it." He smiled proudly. "Of course you were." I rolled my eyes. "Sit down. What do you guys want to drink?" They sat down at the table. "We'll have orange juice." I nodded and opened the fridge. "So do you guys have any ideas for names?" I prodded. Mel smiled. "I'm not really sure. It depends on the gender. I was kinda thinking about Dakota for either, but I'm not sure." I smiled. "I like that. Well once we're done I'll show you their room." She laughed when Korin gaped. "Yesterday Sky and I bought some stuff for the baby." He smirked. "What did you buy Sky?" Lucas came in and sat with us. "A car seat, crib, and some other stuff." I shrugged. We finished breakfast and Mel dragged me upstairs. "Which one is it?" She asked eagerly.

I opened the door three down from mine. She stepped in. The room was a light green with white paneling. "It's so pretty. And the green can go with either gender." I nodded. "I was thinking if it's a girl we can do a lady bug theme. It would be cute. Or if it's a boy we can do a sports theme." She smiled. "That's going to be so great! We should get going it's almost two." I nodded. "Let me just get my keys and purse. I'll meet you downstairs." She nodded and I hurried back to my room. I grabbed the necessities and made my way down to the front door. I saw Lucas and Korin already sitting on the couch, beers in hand, watching some basketball game. I walked up behind Lucas and rubbed his shoulder. "Hey we're going to get going. I'll call you later." He nodded and reached up to cradle my face. I gently placed my lips against his. "Love you. Call me if you need anything." I smiled.

"I love you too and I will. See you at dinner tonight Korin." I waved and grabbed Mel as we exited the house. "God Skylar the house is amazing and it's going to be perfect for you guys once you get settled and decide to start having kids. Looks like Esme and Alice made sure a lot of things were kid friendly." I smiled because she would notice such things. "So what do have scheduled for today during your appointment?" She grimaced. "They want to do a full exam, you know the blood work and the internal check. Yuck! That is the worst part. Having the cold doctors hands prodding you and shit. Creeps me out especially since mine is a dude." I laughed. Thirteen minutes later we walked through the office doors to a quiet atmosphere. We sat peacefully until they called her back. I took a seat near her head for comfort. "Hello Ms. Uley. We are just going to do internal check now and do the blood work later if you don't mind." Mel shrugged indifferently. I started to panic as I watched him prepare the instrument to go inside of her. I reached out and took her hand which she squeezed tightly, letting me know that this was really uncomfortable for her. I leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You are not going to be able to bring Korin when you get the internal exams done because he will kill this dude." She nodded.

"Why do you think you came today?" I laughed quietly. "Her we go, some pressure." The doctor stuck the instrument inside of her and I could tell she was holding her breath. After a few minutes her pulled it out. "Everything looks good from that so now we can go ahead and do the ultrasound if you would like?" She nodded eagerly. I wondered what it felt like to have another being inside of you. To feel it's movements and heartbeat. It made this experience that much cooler because we could see _it_ inside of her. He pulled up her gown to reveal her stomach and squeezed the goo on. I hear it before I saw it. There was a whooshing sound loud and clear, beating rapidly. "What you hear is the heartbeat and that right there," he pointed to the blob on the screen, "is your baby. Would you like to know the sex?" I was eager, but it was quickly shot down by Mel. "No!" I glared at her. "I would!" I looked towards the doctor and smiled as her whispered in my ear. "It's a girl." I smiled and felt tears slip down my cheeks.

"Seriously Sky don't tell me because I really want to be surprised." She shook her head back and forth. "Now, do you have any questions or concerns?" The doctor cleaned off her stomach and wheeled back in his chair. Mel nodded for me to tell him. "Well this past Saturday she got drunk." He seemed not at all surprised. "It should be fine as long as it's not repeated again. Small intakes of liquor will not harm the baby, but since you are under aged I do not recommend it." She nodded. After he blood work was done I was driving her back to her house when a deer ran into the road suddenly. Mel screamed and I swerved trying to doge it, but it seemed to run right into the jeep, head on. I slammed on my brakes, but it wasn't enough. All I saw was blood and felt my arm reach out to brace myself for impact against the steering wheel. Then I felt pain. I screamed when I heard the crack. After the car had stilled I leaned back in my seat and looked at my arm. It was definitely broken. The bone seemed to jut out under my skin but never braking through the surface.

I panicked and turned to Mel who was fine, but was screaming because all of the blood. "Mel sh…" I tried to calm her, but the ach in my arm was increasing. She looked over at it and gasped. "Sky we need to get you to a hospital!" I groaned and opened my door. I stepped onto the pavement and looked up. I met the eyes of Tommy, who stood naked about twenty feet away. There was terror on his face. His hands were reached out to help as if he wanted to, but was deciding against it. I gasped. He went from pale to green when he realized I had figured it out. Tommy had shooed the deer into the road towards us as some kind of sick joke. "Your fucking kidding me, right!" I screamed at him. I flung my arms in the air when he looked back into the trees. The sudden movement killed my arm. I screamed out in pain. "FUCK!" Mel dashed around the car and took in my form. I was bent over at the waist with my bad arm clutched with my good one. "SKY!" Lucas ran from the trees past Tommy in just his cut-offs. He took one look at the car and me and freaked. "Oh Jesus. Baby what hurts?" He rubbed my back while I tried to relax my stance. Not long after Korin showed up asking Mel hundreds of questions.

"Baby let me see it." His large hands gently held my broken one. "Aw… Sky we're going to have to take you to the ER so they can set it. It's definitely broken." I groaned as more pain shot through it. "How did this happen?" His eyes looked frantically over the car. I stood up and glared at Tommy who was now retreating back towards the trees. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled. I would've gone and ripped his dick off, but Lucas held me back. "Tommy what did you do?" Korin glared at him. "It was just supposed to be a joke." Lucas's eyes went from grey to black in a matter of seconds. Korin tackled Tommy to the ground. The next thing everyone knew there were three wolves snarling at each other. Mel was yelling at them to stop and I just got into my car. I started the engine, turned the windshield wipers on and rolled down the window. "Mel get your ass in the car, you're going to need to fill out my paperwork." She nodded and hurried into the jeep. "You better not kill him!" I yelled before backing away from the scene and driving to La Push emergency center.

Thirty minutes later, two hysterical moms, four very angry dads, a sleeping pregnant teen, and a casted armed me sat in the kitchen at Sam and Emily's. "Mel let's go upstairs so you can sleep." She nodded and slowly made her way to the stairs. "I'll just be up there." I told my parents. I helped Mel climb under the sheets and sleep. This summer had not started the way I wanted it to go. Why couldn't I have this summer to have a good time before senior year? I heard a knock on the door and opened it. Emily stepped inside the room. "How's she doing?" I drew patterns on my leg. "She's fine. Just exhausted from everything. You know she's going to be a great mom." She smiled and rubbed my back. Of course Mel was going to be a great mom she learned from the best. "I just worry because she's so young. She hasn't even started her life. What if she wanted to go to college?" I sighed.

"You know she'd never want to leave Korin or the baby, but if she really wanted to go there's UW. Or she could just take online classes." She nodded. "How are you dealing with everything? I know you applied already to some good schools, but is it what you really want to do?" For the first time during the conversation I looked into Emily's eyes. They showed love and compassion. "Yes it's what I want to do. Everything has its order and this is what's next in my life. I'll still have time for other things afterwards." We sat for a while watching Mel sleep. Emily stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. "She's having a girl. Did I tell you?" Her eyes welled with tears. "Oh my. Was she excited when she found out?" I laughed quietly. "She didn't want to know. She wants it to be a surprise." She smiled and kissed my cheek on her way out.

Mel woke up twenty minutes later pleading to sign my cast. I obliged. She took a black sharpie to my pink cast and signed her name with a heart. We talked for a bit before heading downstairs for the community dinner. Everyone was here. All crowded around the living room and kitchen. I saw Nessie sitting on the floor playing with Cialle. Brandon was with Willow (Nessie's second son) out back.

After the initial shock of Me's pregnancy everyone said their congratulations. A lot of people signed my cast. It was filled with names by the end of the night. The only person who hadn't signed was Lucas. I hadn't seen Tommy all night. Warm arms grabbed me around my waist and pulled against him. I wrapped my arms around his. "Are you okay Baby?" I nodded. I turned in his arms. I gasped when I saw the shiner he had. "Sh.. It's okay. It'll be gone in a few hours." He rubbed my back with his huge hands. I cupped his face in mine and pulled his down to me. I kissed his lips softly at first, but it was gradually increasing. His soft lips against my own moving in sync. I took his bottom lip between my own and sucked it into my mouth. He hummed and placed his hands on my waist. My arms found their way into the hair on the back of his neck. Someone cleared their throat behind us. I pulled away slowly kissing him sweetly one..twice..a third time before turning to the person.

Tommy stood there looking down at the ground, his huge frame hunched over by his shoulders. I stood and waited for him to say something. Lucas started to sign my cast while we waited. "I'm sorry." Tommy quickly glanced at my face and then looked away again. "That's it?" He shrugged and shuffled his feet. "I'm really sorry it was supposed to be a joke. I didn't think that the stupid deer would run _towards_ you." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You're such an idiot." He smiled. I knew the situation was stupid, but he was going to be the one cleaning and fixing my car. "So am I forgiven?" I walked over to him and punched him hard in the arm. "_OW!_ What the hell?" I smiled. "Know you are. Oh! And you're going to fix my car and clean it. Yuck." He grimaced. "You're such a jerk." His brow was furrowed. "You're a douche." That's it. This is how our relationship had been since we were little. Ever since I found out in third grade he had a crush on me it just egged me on.

"By the way, next time you bring a little whore here make sure you don't fuck her on one of the main roads. In your car." I added. He looked horrified. Lucas spit out the water he had been drinking. "Skylar Shea Tama!" I groaned. Of course my father would have heard that. "What! How did you know?" Tommy yelled at me. I glared. "Everyone saw you. You were freaking in your car on the side of the road. Did you think people weren't going to see you?" I shrunk back. "Whatever." I he replied. I heard something else, but didn't pay attention to it. The rest of the night went pretty well and I went to bed that night at my parent's house happy.

**Three weeks later…**

I was so busy applying for photography schools. I was trying to find something close to home, but not too close. By the time all my applications were all sent in I was busy finishing my niece's room at the house. I went with the green walls and did the lady bug theme Mel and I had talked about for a girl. She was definitely showing and her parents had already talked to the school about taking time off for the baby. There were only two weeks of summer left and I wanted to enjoy them. Lucas and Korin got jobs at Jake's car shop. Korin was saving up for a little three bedroom house close to ours, but we had all decided that when the baby was born they would stay at our house until he could afford the house. I still stayed at my parent's house on some nights. Others were spent with Lucas at ours. Today though, Mel and I were headed to the beach for a BBQ with the families.


	6. Tell me your wish

Chapter 6:

I stayed the night at my house so I had all the bathing suits imaginable. I slipped out of the bed and into the shower. Lucas would be coming home in about two hours from patrol and would probably sleep before meeting us at the beach.

I slipped on a blue Victoria's Secret suit that was strapless on the top and tiny bottoms. It was actually three shades of blue that went really well with my skin tone. I pulled on some cargo shorts and a pink polo before fixing my hair. I decided to leave my bangs down but to put the rest of my hair into a sloppy un atop my head. I grabbed my gladiator sandals and ran down stairs to fix some tea. Once it was in my travel mug I grabbed my ray bans and purse. I pulled off the top to the jeep and then drove steadily to the beach. There were already a lot of people here. Sam was grilling while the other older men stood around and drank beers. The moms were setting up the food while they watched the younger children playing. I noticed Mel, Kiah, and the other girls were sunbathing while Korin, Charles, Colin, and Shane were in the water playing football. I kissed my mom's cheek before sitting down with Mel and the girls. "Hey girl. We definitely picked out the right one." I pointed to the suit Mel and I had picked out together. She nodded and smiled.

"Hey Sky. Did you see that Reece is here? He was looking for you." I glanced around noticing that Reece, Lucas' older brother was a ways down the beach sitting on a rock. He had never phased and went to college far away from home. "Okay. Did he say what about?" She shook her head "no". I pulled off my shoes and the rest of my clothes, but kept my sunglasses on as I walked towards him. He looked up when I got closer and stood. "Skylar?" I nodded and smiled sweetly. "Damn Sky you look good." I laughed and grabbed him in a hug. "It's good to see you Reece. What's up?" I pulled away and sat down with him. He sat and ran a through his hair. He was so different from Lucas. His eyes were crystal blue his hair in a long shag. His face structure was different as well. Reece looked more like Claire. "Reece?" I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I met this girl." He began. "She's not just any girl though. Sky she's _the one_." He spoke with conviction. I could tell he cared so much about her.

"Okay so just tell her. What's the problem?" He sighed. "She..she's pregnant." I started at him for at least three minutes. "SO that's great!" He glared at me. "You don't get it." He said through his teeth. "What don't I get. You're going to be starting a fam—'' He cut me off. "She was raped!" I stood and stared at him. "Oh god Reece. Did you bring her here?" I asked. This girl needed help. "Yes. She's staying at a hotel in Port Angeles." My jaw dropped. "You left her there alone!" How he could just leave her by herself? "Yeah. I'm going back tonight." I was so angry with him. "No! You go get her this instant. Bring her to mine and Lucas' house immediately." He was dumbstruck. "You guys have a house? Did he imprint on you?" I nodded slowly. "That's great! Welcome to the family." I glared at him. "Okay. I'm leaving now. I'll call you when I'm close to here. You can give me directions." He yelled over his shoulder as he ran towards the parking lot. I walked back to my towel and sat. Mel rubbed my arm. "What's going on? What did Reece say?" I shook my head. "Nothing. Want to go in the water." She smiled and stood. I walked with her to the edge.

"It feels good." She sighed. Went we in up to our knees before stopping. "Any names yet?" She turned to me. "Yeah. Korin says Lily Lee for a girl and I say Dakota Kar for a boy. It's settled." She shrugged. "I felt tears slip down my cheeks. "Sky are you crying." She wiped some of my tears away. "Yeah. It's just going to be perfect." I rubbed her stomach with my hand. "I know you know what it is so don't spoil it and I'm not even allowed to see the room because you finished it." She pouted. "Hahaha.. They're going to be perfect. I'm starving let's eat!" We made our way out and dried our legs off before digging in. I was getting another water for Mel when I felt someone soaking wet grab me around my middle. "Ohmygod!" I yelled. The person was warm, but the water coming off them was freezing! I turned to see Charles smirking. "No Charlie!" I yelled, but it was too late. The water dropped out of my hands as he flung me over his shoulder and ran. "My cast!" I yelled.

"You can get a new one." He was running toward s the water. "Mel catch." I threw my sunglasses at her and she caught them. "Please no! It's too cold." I whined. He just kept running the water already up past his hips. "I'll let you jump off my shoulders." He bargained. "Fine." He went all the way out to where the water was up to his chest. I stood up on his shoulders facing towards the beach. "No! I said jump not flip Sky. You're going to hurt yourself." I kicked his head. "Not ugh! Ready." He squatted when I did. When I jumped off he straightened his legs propelling me into the air. I did a double back flip before landing into the water. "Shit!" I yelled when I came up. It was so cold. "Hahaha!" Charlie swam towards me and let me climb on his back. "Can we go cliff diving please. I haven't been with you in like a year!" I laughed. "Okay fine. Only if we do the move." He growled.

Charlie and I were really good friends when we were younger and used to go cliff diving almost every weekend. "Let's go." He swam back to shore and snatched me up in his arms. He put me on his shoulders. I saw Lucas sitting with his dad. They seemed deep in discussion so I didn't bother him. "Chaarrrlliiee!" I giggled when he squeezed my thigh. He laughed and ran up to one of the smaller cliffs. "No I want to do the big one." I pouted. "Sky you know that one's too dangerous. Plus Lucas would kill me if we did that one." I pulled his hair. "Okay! Fine. Just let go of the hair before you pull it out. Jessie wouldn't be happy." Jessie was his imprint. She was often jealous of our friendship. He went all of the way up. "Ready" he asked. I nodded. He set me on my feet and stood behind me. I placed his hand on my stomach holding our bodies together. My back was against his chest and we were facing away from the water. I placed my hand over his. My other hand I placed around his neck and held that arm as well.

"One…two…three…four!" He jumped off the edge holding me. I could feel the wind in my face. My stomach dropped and I screamed. The feeling was exhilarating. We did multiple back flips before we hit the water. We went pretty deep, but Charles swam us to the top. I came up and took a huge breath. "God that was great! Just like old times." I smiled at Charles. He smiled back. "I know, right?" I looked towards the beach to see a not so happy Jessie. "Dude, she has major issues." He splashed water at me. "Come on. How would you feel if she just did a very intimate looking dive with Lucas." He eyed me skeptically. "I wouldn't mind. I would understand that they're friends and I trust him." He splashed me again. "Shut it. You always say something smart like that." I laughed and swam back to shore. "He Jessie." I waved at her before getting my towel. Mel was back to sun bathing so I laid next to her. Lucas laid down beside me in the sand. He was only wearing board shorts. "Hey Babe." I smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him. "Hey." I said after we had pulled away. "What was that?" His eyes shot towards the cliffs. "You've seen us do it before so don't act all jealous." He smiled, all of his teeth showing and those sexy little dimples.

"Hmn… have I told you how sexy your dimples are?" I rolled on top of him straddling his waist. I slipped my sunglasses on and leaned down to kiss his neck. "Jeeze Sky! Don't you know that this little one absorbs a lot? It can hear you!" She turned and faced away from us. I laughed lightly, but continued to suck his neck. "Babe… you gotta stop." He practically groaned. I pouted and pulled away. "Later." I whispered in his ear before rolling back onto my towel. I swear I saw him sporting some wood before he readjusted himself and stood. He ran down to play some ball with the guys. I pulled on my shorts and ran back to the car to get my camera. These would be some good shots. I got a lot of the guys playing. Some were silly poses they did. I got good ones of the dads grilling and of the moms talking. I took one of Mel and Korin from side on in black and white. She had a cover up on that showed her stomach off perfectly, her hair was blowing in the slight wind, while she looked back at Korin who had both his hands rested on her stomach.

"That one was so good." I showed her and she nodded. About half way through the day Tommy showed up with the same blonde. I avoided them. I was taking one of my parents where I felt a hand on my back. I turned to see Reece and a woman. She seemed to be about his age. He stomach was huge, like she was going to pop any minute. "Hey I'm Skylar Tama." I traduced myself. She stuck her hand out and shook mine. "I'm Alexis Lynch." She smiled timidly. "It's nice to meet you. Would you like something to eat?" Alexis nodded. I took her hand and guided her over to the food. I grabbed her a drink and we sat away from everyone else. "So Reece her tells me you're the one for him." She blushed and Reece glared at me. "Yeah I guess that's me." She smiled lightly. "I know this is really persona, but have you decided whether or not you're keeping the baby?" I placed my hand on her stomach and she flinched. I pulled away. "Umm.. I mean I already went through all of this. I just can't give him up, you know. It's all in a matter of whether or not Reece wants to put up with us." She looked away. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. "Of course I will be there for you. I want to do this with you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Have you told her?" I blurted out. He nodded. "She's a little apprehensive." I smiled. "It's really not that bad. I mean this place is safer than any." She nodded. "I bought a house here, Sky. I wanted to bring him up close to family." I nodded. We all stood. "If you ever need _anything_ you just call me okay?" I gave her my number. "Okay. Thank you so much." I nodded and gave her a hug. "By the way Sky….hold old are you?" I laughed. "I'm seventeen. Only a senior in high school." She blushed. "I thought you were much older. "We grow up fast here on the Rez." She smiled. "I saw you have a thing for photography. Have you applied to any schools yet?" I nodded and told her about the local ones. "Well I used to do it a lot. Maybe sometime we could do it together." I nodded eagerly. "That would be great. If you're looking for a job after the baby's born or even before I take the pictures for the local weddings and activities. You get good pay." She beamed and grabbed me in a tight hug. I got a thumbs up from Reece so it must be really good. "Okay we'll we should be going. I'm so tired." I nodded. Have a safe trip. Can't wait to see you again." Lucas walked up after they left. "Who was that love?" I closed my eyes.

"You're brother's soon to be wife. And the mother of the child he's going to be adopting." He gasped and I opened my eyes. "What?" I placed my hands on his face. "He loves her so much. She was raped and they're keeping the baby and moving here. They wanted some advice from me." He relaxed. "So you'll be an Aunt and I'll be an Uncle?" I smiled and nodded. "Her names Alexis and she's having a boy." He smiled and kissed me. "It's getting late do you want to go home." I nodded. I gathered my things and told everyone goodbye. Lucas took his car and I took mine back to our house. I opened the garage and Pulled into my spot. He pulled in next to me. I grabbed my purse and started to walk inside. I heard him following me. I dropped them on the counter and turned to face him. I grabbed his face and kissed him eagerly. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up so I didn't have to reach. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my arms locked around his neck.

I pulled away and looked at his face. His breathing was fast and laborious. "Luke.." He looked into my eyes and my heart melted. "I got accepted. UW, they want me." He eyes got wide. "That's great. Congrats." He kissed my lips. "Thanks." I smiled against his lips. They eagerly traveled to my neck lightly biting and sucking the skin there. "Mhhnnn…" I groaned. I pulled my polo over my head. His hands roamed across my ribs. I kissed his throat. I licked along his neck and sucked on his Adam's Apple. He started to walk towards the couch. He sat down with me in his lap. I pulled his shirt over his head before going in for another kiss. I stepped off of him and removed my shorts slowly. I growled at me. "Relax." He sat back and watched me remove my top. I threw on the floor. Next I pulled the string on my hip slowly until it came undone. Then the other.

By that time he was sporting a nice tent in his pants. "Eager much?" I teased. He started to get up but I lifted my eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes and removed his short before sitting back down. I walked over even slower than I undressed. "Baby please." He begged. I smiled and quickened my walk. He grabbed my hip roughly and pulled me towards him. "God I can smell you. Baby please let me taste you." I nodded and he laid me back against the leather. He spread my legs wide and ducked between them. I gasped when I felt his tongue enter me. "Oh! Mhn.." I hummed as he sucked my clit. "You like that, huh?" He teased me. I felt one of his finger enter me and slip quickly in and out. I cried out. "God yes!" I felt his tongue suck me again. It abruptly stopped and I growled in frustration.

"I can't take this. I need to be inside of you." I moaned and pulled me up from the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto him. My back was against his chest. The back of the couch was set back far to begin with so we were laid at an angle. I pumped him a few times, but his hands knocked mine away. I could tell this wasn't going to be gentle. It was going to be rough. He positioned himself to where his tip was barely inside of me. His lips attacked my neck and back. My hips moved his circular motions trying to get him inside. One of his hands grabbed my hips stilling their movement. "Oh God. Please Lucas!" I mumbled. "Baby this is our house and there's no need to be quiet. I want to hear you. What do you want Baby?" His voice was deep with lust. "You. Please god. I want you inside of me!" I screamed the last part. He grabbed a hold of one of my breasts and kneaded it. "More.." He growled in my ear. I arched my back because of his actions. He was really pushing it tonight.

"I want you to fuck my tight wet pussy with your huge cock." His pelvis slammed against mine making me whimper. I felt him all the way inside of me. His hips rocked back and forth with mine. Every time we connected I groaned. "Faster…mhnnn…" I moaned. He increased his speed and I screamed in pleasure. My orgasm was coming any second now. "FUCK! I'm cumming." I yelled. I reached between us and rubbed my clit excessively. When his grunts became louder I knew he was close. One of his hands was reached around my front grabbing my breast while the other was on my hip pulling me back to meet him with every thrust. I continued to rib my clit and as my second orgasm arrived so did his first. He yelled my name out and released within me. We slowly rode it out.

Once our movements ceased I stood from him and turned around. He was smiling. "I love it when you talk dirty to me." I scrunched my nose. "That was so embarrassing." He stood and picked me up bridal style. "Lucas! I think you've enough for one night." I scolded him. He frowned. "Please Baby. I promise I'll be gentler." I kissed him. "You better." He laughed and walked us up the stairs. He laid me on the bed and went into the closet. He pulled out a video camera. "What the hell?" He so didn't think that he was going to film us. Fuck no! "Please Baby. You're going to be away at college and I won't have you. Please let me. Would you rather me get off to porn." "NO! No porn. Just make sure it's not a close up. Ugh! I probably look like shit." He smiled and hit the record button before walking over. "You don't look like shit you look like a very fine, very sexy, girlfriend of mine."

I rolled my eyes. He kissed me and I felt the fire erupt between my legs. The video camera was some high tech thing that was set to record all movement and to focus at random times on that movement. I know because I had bought it. Great! He had it close to the bed so it could see _everything_. I laid on my back and pulled Lucas on top of me. He rubbed his tip against my clit for at least five minutes straight. I was withering under him. "I need you Luke, now." He placed his hands on my hips and lifted them. He slid into me with ease. "God Sky. So…tight." He mumbled against my neck. His hips rocked into mine. I reached out and tried to pull him deeper, but the position didn't allow it. I got off of him and laid on my hands and knees. He followed me and the thrusts that came were deep and swift. I cried out several times until he released and we both crashed onto the bed. Our panting was loud as we tried to slow our heartbeats. "I love you." I said after we climbed under the covers. "I love you too." He smiled and kissed me softly. "You know we have to take you to get a new cast, right?" I looked down at my cast that was slowly deteriorating. "Shit. That's annoying." He laughed.

"Last week of summer." I commented randomly. "I know. I'm going to miss seeing you every day." He looked away and got off the bed to turn off the camera. "You know I'm going somewhere close so I'll be able to come down a lot. It's not like I'm studying abroad." I pushed my bangs out of my face. Just then my phone started to ring down stairs. I quickly pulled one of Lucas' sweatshirts on and ran downstairs to get it. "Hello?" I heard lots of people talking in the background. "Sky? It's Jackson." I rolled my eyes. I was about to hang up when he explained. "Listen, please don't hang up. I'm at this party and people are shooting up do you think that you can come get me. Someone drove me to the party." I actually felt bad for him, for a second. "You know what Jackson you can get another ride from someone else. Don't call me ever again!" I snapped the phone shut and put it on the counter. "Sky? What's wrong?" Lucas rubbed my back.

"Everything's fine. It was just Jackson. I told him to find someone else." He nodded. "Tomorrow Korin and I are painting him and Mel's room so you two have a free day." I smiled at him. "I think Mel mentioned something about getting our books. She decided to drop some of her honors classes and I have all AP so we need to do some more shopping. And Reece is coming over with Alexis for dinner." He smiled. "I'm glad you and Reece get along. He used to be such a jerk." I laughed. "Yep definitely remember that." Our conversation continued until late that night when we fell asleep.


	7. Whatcha say?

Chapter 7:

Three months later Mel and I were grabbing our things from our lockers. She groaned all about how her feet were hurting. "Mel are you staying for my game tonight or do you want me to take you home first?" She rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm coming. I called your mom and told her about it." I glared at her as we started to walk to the library. "Come on Sky. It's your championship game for god sakes!" We started our homework and snacked. "Okay Mel. I got to go get ready. I'll see you after the game." She nodded and waved as I headed to the locker room. "Hey Jess. Are you ready for the game?" Jess was our first string goalkeeper. I felt sort of nervous because this was our championship game, but I knew that we would leave everything we had on the field. Soccer was a big part of my life ever since I was little. I was even considering playing in college. "Hell yeah girl we're going to kick some ass!" I laughed and quickly changed into my uniform. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and let my teammates paint my cheeks with the black face paint.

I was pulling on my socks when "Imma Be" by the Black Eyed Peas blasted from a speaker. We danced and sang along while pulling on the rest of our gear. Our coach came in and got us all pumped up. We ran out into the stadium, which was filled with fans. They were all screaming and wearing our colors. We stretched and warmed up and finally the whistle blew for us to take the field. I tightened my ponytail and got everyone together into our huddle. As the varsity captain it was an honor to have our team make it to the championships. "Okay girls. This is it. Leave everything you have out on this field. This is our year and we can beat these girls. Team on three. One two three!" We chanted team and ran onto the field. I took my position as center midfielder. I was excited for the game to start. I looked into the stadium and saw all of the guys cheering and yelling. I smiled and focused in on the game. The ref blew the whistle and we were off.

Fifty minutes and twenty minutes worth of overtime later both teams were tied 0-0. We were playing great. We just hadn't finished and gotten a goal. I felt exhausted, but I knew that we had PKs that we had to get through. Our coach picked our shooters and we lined up on the field. The other team shot first and made it. Our girl took the next shot, but it was blocked by their goalkeeper. The other team missed two shots and we made or other one. I was up next to shoot and if I made it we won. I felt the expectation and pressure build up in my chest. Cameras flashed as I placed the ball and backed away. I kept my eyes on the ground the whole time. I didn't want the goal keeper to know where I was going to shoot the ball. The ref blew his whistle signaling that I was cleared to shoot. I took a huge breath and looked up for the first time. I ran straight at the ball and struck it with my left foot.

It seemed as though time was in slow motion. I watched as the ball went into the upper right hand corner and the goalie went to the left. I was shocked, but only for a moment. I pulled my shirt over my head and ran towards my entire team on the sideline. They were all screaming and running towards me. "We did it!" I screamed. I was so excited. My two best friends on the team tackled me onto the ground. "Sky you did it! We won!" I grabbed them and we jumped up and down. I felt ice cold water hit my skin. I screamed and turned to see the coaches with the now empty water jug. I ran because I saw my other teammates grabbing the other water jug. They chased my all across the field as I screamed and ran. They finally dumped the whole thing on me. The water was so cold, but I barely noticed as we were handed our trophy. I was lifted onto the shoulders of my team as our picture was taken for the paper. I noticed that it was Alexis taking our picture. I ran over to her. "Oh my god Sky! You did a great job." I smiled and thanked her. "Come over here and give me a hug!" I was surprised she was so open with me. I grabbed her and hugged her tight. Her stomach allowed us to be only so close.

"I'll see you this weekend at my house for dinner kay? We're having everyone over." She nodded as I jogged over to do some interviews. After an hour or so everything had calmed down. I took a shower in the locker room and rushed out to see my family. I left my hair down because it was wet and pulled on my jean shots and flip-flops. I grabbed my bags and ran to the parking lot. They were all hanging out by their cars. They all started cheering when they saw me. I laughed and grabbed them all in big hugs. Lucas grabbed me and told me how proud he was of me. I kissed him until Mel impatiently pulled on my hair. "What?" I turned and saw her with her hands and her lower back. "Are you going to get over here and hug me or what?" I laughed and grabbed her. She patted my back.

"You did great! The funniest part was that Kyle was cheering for you the entire time. It was hilarious. I can't believe that you strung him on." I pulled away and frowned at her. "What? Don't give me that look. He's in love with you." Kyle was this freshman that kept hitting on me at school. Mel and I had made a promise not to mention him around the other guys. Kyle would put little notes in my locker and corner me in hallways. I was pretty sure that he was going to phase soon. He just like grew three feet in the past couple of weeks. It didn't help that I tutored him and that if Lucas knew some of the things he did he would surely kill him. "Speak of the devil looks like someone wants to talk to you Sky."

Mel giggled as she looked over my shoulder. I turned and immediately groaned. "Mel you promised me!" I yelled at her and ran off to tell Kyle off. "He Sky! Great game." He smiled and tried to take my hand, but I kept my distance from him. "Thanks Kyle. Do you remember when I told you that we're just friends? And that I only talk to you because you?" He frowned and walked closer to me. "Sky. I love you. We've already talked about this." I shook my head. "Kyle you are crazy! You're a little kid. I have a boyfriend and he would be really angry if he found out about your little fantasies. Stay away from me!" He walked closer and grabbed my hand. I pulled back, but he stepped closer. "Kyle stay away from me. I'm not going to tell you again." He frowned and started to shake. "Why don't you like me!" He screamed. I was shocked by his sudden mood. He was shaking so badly that he was blurred. All of a sudden red fur burst from his body as he exploded into a wolf.

I screamed and jumped back landing on my butt. His huge frame towered over me. "Sky!" Lucas came running over. Kyle's wolf form growled at Lucas and lunged at him. Korin jumped in the air and phased. He tackled Kyle back away from us. Kyle struggled to get away from Korin. He looked as though he wanted to comfort me. "Baby? Are you okay?" I nodded and he pulled me to my feet. Korin and Kyle disappeared into the forest. "I'm fine!" I said angrily after Mel asked me for the hundredth time if I was okay. She backed away from me and he eyes started to water. I sighed and reached out to her. "Mel…come on. You know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry honey." Her hormones had been off the chain so I understood. She nodded and cried into my chest. Lucas drove us home. I got Mel into her bed and went to get something to eat. I grabbed a hot pocket and heated it up.

"I'm really proud of you." I turned to face Lucas. "Thanks. I think we played a really good game." He shook his head and smiled. "I meant with Kyle." I was speechless. "We've been keeping an eye on him for the past month after we heard about his changes. I'm really glad that now he's going to understand that you're taken." I scowled. "So you just let him walk around trying to hook up with me this whole time and you didn't even tell me that you knew about him?" He nodded. "What did you want me to do babe? I couldn't tell you. What if you suspicions are wrong?" I shook my head. "Whatever let's go eat I'm fucking starving." He laughed as we headed back towards the cars.

We made it to Sam and Emily's and everyone was there to congratulate me. I spotted Alexis and headed over to her. "Hey! How's the baby doing?" I reached towards her stomach hesitantly and looked at her for permission. She nodded and took a sip of her drink. "They are doing good." My eyes bugged out. "Did you say they!" I screamed jumping up and down. She laughed and nodded. "Oh god. Congrats. You have to tell everyone." She looked down. "No Skylar. This is for you. I don't want to make it about me." I shook my head furiously. "Nonsense. Everyone!" I shouted to get their attention. "Alexis here just told me that she's expecting twins!" I smiled and hugged her. Everyone cheered and congratulated her as well. "Now you and Mel will definitely have to get together she's due next month." Lexi nodded.

"Okay we'll I'm going to find Charlie." I headed off through the crowd. I found Tommy seated on the couch next to Jessie. She was a senior at my school as well, but she preferred dance to an actual contact sport. She often refused to go to my games when everyone else did. I sat down on Charlie's other side. "Hey Cuz." I punched his arm lightly. "Hey! Sky that was so good." I smiled. "So are we still on for _you know what_ tomorrow?" I whispered out of the side of my mouth. He nodded. "Good because I've been planning this for a month and would kill if you couldn't make it." Tomorrow Charlie and I were supposed to go the Cullen's big house so I could talk to his mother about some things. I caught a glimpse of Jessie as she gave me the stink eye. "Hey Jess. Haven't seen you at school in a while." She totally ignored me. "Jessie..'' Charlie tried to get her to acknowledge me. She wouldn't budge. "We'll call me tomorrow Charlie. Talk to you later Jess." I heard he whisper under her breath, "Bitch."

I almost turned and confronted her, but instead I just flipped her off behind her back. I found Mel sitting at the kitchen table shoving huge amounts of food in her. "Mel that can't be good for you. Maybe we should start taking some yoga classes before the baby comes." She momentarily stopped engulfing herself and turned to glare at me. "Don't you even think about it. I would look disgusting in those tight little pants." Korin came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mel you look beautiful, no matter what. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She smiled. "Fine Skylar, but if people stare at me we're out of there." I nodded. I'll have to see if there's some pregnancy yoga classes nearby, so she won't feel uncomfortable.

After mingling at Sam and Emily's I was tired, so Mel and I decided to go home. I drove since Korin and Lucas both had patrol until early morning. I got in the driver's side, while Korin helped Mel in. "I'll be home when you wake up, kay?" Lucas kissed me sweetly. "Kay. I'll probably be gone by the time you get back, don't worry." He frowned. "Where are you going?" I sighed. Why must they know everything about everything. "Nothing important. Now go." I shut my door and blew him a kiss. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?", Mel asked. "Why don't we just eat popcorn and watch a movie?" She nodded furiously. "My pick?" She questioned. "Sure", I agreed.


	8. Characters

Characters-

***Just to clear up some confusion**

* * *

Shane + Willow + Khai= Renesmee and Jacob Black

Skylar + Korin= Paul and Rachel Tama

Mel= Sam and Emily Uley

Colin + Charles=Jared and Kim Wilson

Tommy= Seth Clearwater

Reece + Lucas= Quil and Claire Artera

Cialle + Brandon= Leah and Embry Call

Alexis Lynch= Reece Artera


	9. It's time!

AN:/ Sorry for not updating for a **WHILE**. I was finishing up finals and went to NYC for a little bit. Saw Wicked! It was so... good. Anyway I've been busy with work and all, but here it is./:AN

* * *

Chapter 8:

I woke up the next morning with Mel sleeping next to me in bed. I tried to be quiet enough to not wake her. I showered and quickly styled my hair into a ballerina bun. I pulled on a a short green dress and a stretchy belt. I grabbed my keys, kissed Mel on the head and headed to the Cullen's. I grabbed some Starbucks on the way over. Once I pulled up I was met at the front door by my aunt Nessie. "Hey Sky, Charlie isn't here yet, but he'll be here soon." I gave her a hug. "Want some breakfast? Esme just made some pancakes." "Sure." We both took seats at the table in the huge kitchen. While we waited for Charlie we chatted about how high school was going and what my plans for college were.

"Hey Sky!" Charles called as he came through the door. "Hey." He joined us at the table. "So, Mom. Sky and I wanted some advice for college if you had any." Nessie's eyes grew wide and she stared at Charlie. "What? You want college advice from me for the both of you!" He nodded sheepishly. No one, but Charlie and I knew that he was going to college until now. He wanted to experience things outside of the Rez as well. We were due to head to the University of Washington next fall. "I thought you were going to stay on the Rez with Jessie?"

She asked. To be totally honest, when he had first told me I was skeptical that Uncle Jake would even allow him to do that. "Well I was thinking about it and I really want to go see what the world is like. Sky and I are going to UW next fall. We applied and both got accepted. I already talked to Jessie about it and she's fine with it." Nessie nodded. "Well if this is what both of you want I guess it's fine with me." I smiled. "Thanks Aunt Nessie, this means a lot to both of us." She smiled back. "So, the first step of advice is that Charles you will look after Skylar. There's a lot of strange things that go on at college and I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

The rest of our morning was spent getting advice and talking about do's and don'ts. I was now fully aware of parties, late night cramming, and how to write a five page essay in less than two days. We headed out at around noon. "Dude, your mom is great!" Charlie laughed. "Yeah, she kinda is. I'm excited for us though. All you have to do now is finish with high school and we're free." I nodded. "Thanks, I'll see you later?" He nodded and ran off into the trees. I got some Dunkin Doughnuts for Mel and headed home. When I got home my joyful mood was suddenly shattered. Reece was out front pacing while I spotted Alexis in their car. She looked like she was in pain. "Reece!" I called as I pulled up. "Sky! I don't know what to do!" I ran over to their car. "Alexis! What's wrong?" She was hunched over and I swear I saw blood on the seat and carpet. "It hurts!" She screamed. Reece was running around yelling to himself as I tried to get Alexis to open the door.

"Come on honey. I need to get you to the hospital, so open the door." I was trying to find the keys, but they were nowhere to be found. Mel opened the front door and came out. "What's going on?" I tapped on the glass, trying to get Alexis to focus on me. "She's in labor but won't open the door. Alexis unlocked the door and I ripped it open. When I noticed she was in labor I dialed 911. When the EMTs arrived a pushed Reece inside with her and they were on their way. I ran over to Mel and tried to wake her up, but she was out cold. I tried picking her up, that didn't work. I went inside and got some cold water. Next, I dumped it over her face and she woke in shock. "What happened!" She yelled. "You passed out and Alexis is at the hospital having her baby." She sat up slowly. "Oh. I'm wet." I laughed and helped her up. "Yeah.. Sorry about that. Don't you have a paper you have to write?" She nodded. "We should probably go to the library though. I don't have any research materials." I agreed.

We got into my car and drove to the library. My phone began ringing when we were about to walk in, so Mel went ahead while I stayed outside. "Hey it's Sky, who's this?" I heard someone crying in the background. "Hey Skylar. It's Reece. I just wanted you to know that James Bryce Artera was born at 2:15 P.M. and weighed 8 pounds 5 ounces." I smiled. "Reece, that's great! So the baby has your last name. Does that mean you asked Lexi to marry you?" He laughed. "Yeah. We already set a date and she sticking to it now. Do you want to talk to her?" I giggled. "Sure, but I don't want to interrupt mommy-son bonding time." He sighed. "No, it's fine. As a matter of fact why don't you come down and see him when you get a chance."

"Oh! I would love that. I'll bring Lucas by later. I'm sure he'd like to meet his new nephew." Reece laughed. "I'm glad you guys are together. You're perfect for eachother." I smiled. "I'm glad you approve. You know you weren't the most welcoming when we were kids." He chuckled. "I know, I'm sorry. We'll I'll see you later." "Bye." I hung up and headed into the library where a found Mel with a huge stack of books. I helped her check them out and carry them to the car. I'm starving can we get something to eat?" I laughed. "Mel, you're always hungry. Where do you want to go?" She pondered.

"Let's go to Quil and Claire's." I nodded. "Alright, I haven't seen them in a while. Do you want to call the boys?" She agreed. We called our men and told them to meet us there. "Hey Skylar." I ran and hugged Claire. She was the sweetest person ever. "Hey. Where's Quil?" She nodded back to the study. Ever since the older wolves retired they had had to find thing to occupy their time "Quil?" He looked up from his computer. "Hey Sky." He gave me a hug. "How's it going sweetie?" I smiled. "It's…going." We both laughed. "How are your parents?" I sat down in one of the leather chairs. "They're good, I guess. Oh! Did Reece tell you about Alexis." Quil nodded. "Lucas and I are going down later if you guys want to come with us."

He picked up his newspaper. "No, that's fine. We already saw him. He looks so much like her." I smiled and stood. I kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later then." He nodded. As I was walking back to the kitchen I heard Claire and Mel talking.

"So has he asked her yet?"

"No"

"Well when is he going to?"

"Soon I think"

"Good. So how are you doing?"

I walked in. They both looked up, but continued with their conversation. Lucas and Korin arrived shortly after. "Mom what's for dinner?" Lucas asked as soon as he walked through the door. I scowled at him. "Don't be so rude to your mother." He laughed and kissed me softly. "I love you so much, you know that?" I frowned. "Well you do now." He laughed and patted Mel's belly. "How's it going in there?" This little display had all three women almost in tears. He pulled me out to the front porch. We sat on the swing. "Alexis had her baby earlier." He nodded. "They named him James Bryce Artera." He smiled. "I bet he's really cute." I kissed the side of his face. "Reece wants us to come see him later tonight." He looked weary. "Baby what's wrong?" I caressed his cheek with the back of my hand.

He took my hand and kissed my palm. "Nothing. We'll go after dinner." He kissed my forehead and we headed back inside. All through dinner we talked about current events and what our future plans were. Claire and Quil were so sweet. Ever since we were little I can remember them being so heartwarming us kids, even after what they went through with Reece not phasing. We said our thank- you's and drove Mel and Korin home. I ran upstairs to change. "Hey Mel, Korin and I are just going to go over to the hospital to see Reece and Alexis, kay?" I changed into sweats. I ran to Mel's room and knocked. "Did you hear me?" She nodded. "It's fine. Korin and I are just going to do a little Wii yoga." I giggled and waved.

Lucas and I got back into the car and made our way to the hospital. I called Reece to tell him we were on our way. When we got there Alexis was asleep, but we got to see James. He was so little and precious. I touched his little hand with my pinky. "Do you want to hold him?" Reece asked. I shook my head. "Why not? Come one Skylar." To be honest I was really nervous. "No. I'm afraid I'll drop him." Reece refused to take no for an answer. He placed James in my arms and helped me support his tiny head. I rocked back and forth from one leg to another. Reece slipped out of the room for something to eat. James whimpered a bit in his sleep and I hushed him. I turned to see Lucas just staring at me. "What?" I whispered. He smiled and crossed the room in one glide. "This suits you. You're going to be a great mom one day." He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him. "Soon baby. I promise."

"Do you want to hold him?" Lucas smiled. I shifted James into his arms. Immediately James began to wail. Apparently he didn't like the heat much. Lucas was freaking out and I didn't want to wake Lexi. "Oh god. What did I do? Did I hurt him?" Lucas quickly gave the baby back to me. James turned his face into my chest and nuzzled my boob with his mouth. I gawked. Lucas froze for a second before quietly snickering. "What do I do?" I tried to keep James as far away from my chest as possible, but he had my shirt fisted in his hands. "Oh hey guys. I didn't know you were here."

I turned to Lexi. She must have seen the shock on my face. "What's wrong?" She looked over at us and began to laugh herself, but let me hand the baby over. Lucas walked over to James. "I know you're only a couple hours old little man, but you should know not to touch what doesn't belong to you." He pulled me over to him. "You see this?" He gestured to my body playfully. "This is mine, which means you don't get to touch." I laughed and kissed his cheek. Reece came back and we said our goodbyes. Once we got back to the house I was exhausted. Lucas carried me to bed where I quickly got under the cover and snuggled up to him.

He rubbed my arms. "Hey Sky?" I mumbled a "Mhnmmm" He chuckled. "Babe, I want to ask you something." I picked up my head and stared at him as he slid off the bed and kneeled on one knee. I stopped breathing right then and there. "Lucas?" I searched his face for an answer. "Skylar Shea Tama… you're my soul mate, my imprint, my existence. Would you join me for the rest of eternity?" He pulled the square box out of the bedside drawer and opened it. Nestled inside that black satin was a thick silver band encrusted with blue and green polished stones arranged in an intricate pattern. The band alone was designed intricately with many details and carvings amongst it. I practically died right then and there.

"Sky?" Lucas brought me out of my stupor. "Oh God yes! Did you really need me to say it? I love you so much!" I cried as he slipped the ring onto the third finger on my left hand, a Quileute tradition. He grabbed in a vice tight hug as got up from his kneeling position and joined me on the bed. "I love you too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to get married, have lots of babies, and grow old together. I cannot imagine my life without you." I laughed through my tears. "Well I don't know about lots of babies, but maybe just a few." He smiled.

That night we cherished each other and made love multiple times. My plan was starting and I couldn't have been happier about it. The reason for living tomorrow remained being with him. I didn't know what my life would be like if I didn't have him and wished I never would have to be without. The thought was painful, so I vowed to live everyday like it was my last.

* * *

AN:/I'm not one of those people that always wants there readers to review, but I'm losing hope in this story. I'm having a hard time writing let alone finishing. I need ideas. Thanks for being loyal readers.*I never read these kinds of notes, but I hope you do or else this story will be lost in one of the many that are swirling around in my head. /:AN


	10. Moving on

Chapter 9:

A few days later—

After the initial shock of Lucas' and my engagement our family and friends came to. My dad was a tough one to strangle, but he finally gave us his blessing. I was truly happy, unlike Mel who was absolutely dying. She was so… pregnant that she was actually past her due date. Today her labor was going to be induced and so was really nervous.

When you've known Mel for as long as I have, when she gets nervous she also gets really bitchy. She was on everyone's case about everything. "Skylar did you get my bag?" She asked me for the hundredth time. "Yes, we have everything now just get in the car so we can get the baby out!" I almost shouted.

She pouted and allowed Korin to help her to the car. After an initial wait to get her induced her labor took ten excruciating hours, at least for me. "Another one…" I helped Mel breath through her contraction. "GOD! Why does it have to hurt so bad?" She whined. "I don't know, but when I'm going through this remind me to get the epidural."

I joked. She glared at me. She didn't agree to an epidural because she read somewhere that it also drugs the baby. Yeah right! If I'm going through that much pain…. So when the time came to push little Lily Lee made her appearance quickly. Korin got to help pull her out as I helped a frantic Mel relax. Lily was weighed and cleaned up as I slipped out to tell the rest of our family.

"Everyone… it's a girl! Her name is Lily Lee and she's 7 pounds 8 ounces, 21 inches long." I smiled. I swear I saw my father cry as he held her for the first time. He just told everyone that he got something in his eye. Who's all tough now? I held her as Lucas took our picture.

He was really excited about being a godparent. After a couple of days Mel and Lily were released from the hospital. I didn't invite people over because I wanted Mel to be able to rest. I watched my little niece for a couple of hours. She slept almost the entire time and when she was awake I took her to see her room. Her little blue eyes seemed to take in everything. I gently laid her in her crib and sighed. She was just too cute and the room seemed right with her in it.

Lucas came in to find me looking down at her now sleeping form. "Hey baby." I kissed him. "I was just watching her sleep." I stroked her little cheek. "She's so content. You're a pro at this." He smiled. "I'm not a pro it's just natural instinct okay." I joked. I picked her up and carried her to our room. I set her in Lucas' arms and pulled off my clothes to change into some black leggings and purple v-neck t-shirt. Lucas came up behind me after I pulled on my shirt. "You're going to be a really sexy mom, you know." I glared at him.

"Sh… there's little innocent ears!" He laughed. "Korin won't be back until late because of patrol." I nodded. We headed down stairs where I placed Lily in her carrier. "I'm going to the store to get groceries. Tell Mel when she wakes up." He nodded and kissed my forehead and then kissed hers. Once I arrived at the store I placed her carrier in the shopping cart and began my search.

I was in the fruits and vegetable section when an old women approached me. "You're baby is as beautiful as you are." I blushed. "Thanks, but she's my niece." She seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry." I smiled. AWKWARD! I quickly finished my shopping and drove home. Mel was up and sitting at the kitchen counter. "Oh… Where's my baby?" She rushed to get her out of the carrier. I put the groceries away and started to make dinner. "Sky…" Lucas' arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed my neck. "Hmn…" I almost groaned. His lips felt so warm and good. I felt them at my ear as he whispered "I need you." I could feel my lady parts react to his words. I quickly shut off the boiling water and told Mel to order pizza.

We rushed up to the room where our clothes were quickly thrown away. "Babe can I set the camera up?" I nodded, I mean who wants their fiancé to jack off to porn when he can jack off to your porn. After that was taken care of I slipped onto the bed and beckoned him to me. I laced my fingers through his hair, which had grown to about shoulder length. I had always liked it longer. My lips found his as he pulled my hair tie out. My hair fell in waves down to mid back. I let my tongue slip into his mouth. His hands moved to my ass as he flipped us over. I slid down his body until _he_ was before me. I grabbed his member and stroked him from base to tip. Lucas groaned.

I then took him into my mouth I sucked on his tip. "Mhm…" His hands flew to my face. He pulled me up against his chest. I straddled him and positioned him at my entrance. I waited for him to make his move. I leaned down and kissed him again passionately. He growled in the back of his throat and bucked his hips into mine. "Ugh!" I gasped as he engulfed me in his heat. He guided my hips onto him rhythmically. I leaned back resting my hands against the bed so he could see where we were connected. I watched his face as his eyes gleamed with desire as he watched us. My hand reached down to rub my clit.

"So fucking sexy." I heard him murmur. Next thing I know my phone starts to ring. I groaned. "Leave it." Lucas growls. I ignore him and pick it up. "H-Hello?" I gasp breathlessly. Lucas flipped me over onto my hand and knees and began to pound into me roughly. I stifle a moan by biting onto my lip. "Hey Skylar! It's Val." Val was one of my friends from school who got accepted to Washington State as well. "Hey V-Val. I'mgoingtocallyouback!"

I screeched and hung up. I felt my stomach begin to tighten. "Turn around Skylar I want to see your face when I make you cum." He pulled out and I whimpered. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed himself in immediately. The sound of our skin slapping together and Lucas' grunts in my ear brought me over the edge.

I screamed out. Lucas followed shortly after. We collapsed against the bed sweaty and exhausted. He began to pull out but I refused to let him go. "Babe come on." I shook my head. So for the rest of the night we just spooned and cuddled.

I awoke the next morning to find Lucas still inside of me. I moved a fraction of an inch and he was immediately hard. I groaned as my body reacted as well. He was still asleep so I gently pulled him out of me and went to take a shower. I was washing the shampoo out of my hair when I felt warm hands slid down to my private. He dipped three of his fingers inside of me before I could say anything. "Ohmygod!" I screamed. He pumped his fingers quickly in and out. "Good morning." He whispered darkly in my ear. I came hard and fast. I would have fallen if he hadn't have held me up.

I turned and attacked his mouth with kisses. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too, now hurry up before you're late for school." I pouted. I finished showering with his help and hurried away. I pulled on some long jeans, black UGGS, and a white T-shirt. I dried my hair and grabbed my back pack. I kissed Mel and Lily goodbye grabbed my black pea-coat and pulled it on before jumping in the Jeep. Once I made it to school it began to snow. I was getting my books after lunch when Val approached me. "Hey Sky." I said hello. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" I questioned our phone conversation the day before. "Oh! I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight. Just as friends."

I wasn't really sure he would take this as a "just friends" get together. "Umm… well I cannot tonight. Sorry. So can we just do it some other time?" He nodded. "Yeah sure that's fine. Why don't you just come to my party it's tomorrow night, my place." He wrote down the address. "Yeah sure." He smiled and walked away. A shiver ran down my spine. "Weird." I muttered to myself. I rushed home just in time to see Lily awake and Mel about to fall asleep. "Come here sweetie." I cooed while Mel immediately went to sleep. I grabbed one of her bottles from the fridge and took her upstairs with me. I fed and then burped her, but she didn't want to go back to sleep so we played for a little bit.

I laid her on the bed and made funny faces at her. Her intense eyes watched me as her hands flailed. "You like that huh?" I asked in a funny voice. Her hands moved more and now her eyes opened wider. I smiled and placed kisses all over her face and tummy. "Whatcha' doing girls?" I giggled as Lucas came into the room and jumped on the bed. He startled Lily who immediately started to cry. I shot him a nasty look and rocked her until she settled down. "Aw… Sid did I scare you?" He took her into his arms and kissed her cheek. He leaned over and kissed me before turning his attention back to a now sleeping girly. "She likes her uncle." I smiled and took her to her room. When I came back he was lying lazily on the bed with his shirt off. "Mhn… don't think I don't know what you're trying to do." He grinned mischievously.

"And what my dear is that?" I giggled. I decided to change the subject…

* * *

**AN:/Sorry for the short chapter. Busy all the time, even though it's Summer. Twilight Saga Eclipse! Went to the premier at midnight! Was SO….excited.**

**Song for chapter: Many of Horrors—Biffy Clyro :/AN**


	11. Trouble

Chapter 10:

**FOUR YEARS LATER—**

Four LONG years later here I was at my graduation. I walked across the stage as my name was called and was handed my diploma. To think that all the heartache and trouble I had been through these past few years was for this piece of paper. I smiled and quickly walked back to my seat. I tossed my hat as our class was announced was met with a bunch of warm hugs. "Auntie Sky!" I crouched down to see my favorite niece Lily. She was such a moody little four year old. She gave Korin and Mel a run for their money. "Lee!" I pulled her into my arms and kissed her cheek. "Can I put your hat on?" She asked and grabbed it before I could answer. "Lily Lee! What did I tell you about that?" Mel chided while holding a sleeping Dakota, he was two years old. Yeah I know what you're thinking.

She said that she only wanted her kids two years apart so he arrived two short years after Lily. He also arrived the night Lucas and I got married. Yep to my surprise I had found her in the bathroom where our reception was being held in labor. Anyways, she and Korin had gotten married one year after we did. Lily giggled and played with the tassels on my cap. "Let's get some food I'm starving!" Charles whined. Jessie gave him the stink eye and her grinned cheekily.

Lily bounced eagerly on my hip sending shooting pain to my back. Before I could put her down Lucas took her from me. I thanked him with my eyes and kissed his lips. "I love you." He smiled and kissed my cheek before discreetly placing his hand on my stomach. "I love you two, so much." To the others it would only sound like he meant to say "too", but he meant that he loved the both of us, our little one and I. Yep, I was finally pregnant. I was only four months along and we hadn't told anyone yet.

I was showing a lot already, so I decided we would wait until someone eventually noticed. To bring attention to myself was not something I wanted. "Yeah let's go I'm hungry too." I announced as we all walked to our cars. Once we arrived at the dinner and we had all ordered the conversation flowed. Korin and I were talking about our parents retiring as we also talked about our grandfather. Billy was getting quite old as more time went by. I feared losing my only grandparent left. My father's parents had both died years back, when we were too young to remember them.

When the food arrived the only ones to continue talking were the women. All of the guys were too busy stuffing their entire plates down their throats. I slowly ate my pasta. By the time we got home I was exhausted. I pulled off my dress and tugged on some sweats. "Sky…." Lucas called from the bed. I climbed in next to him and snuggled up to his warmth. "You're so warm." I kissed his bare chest and sighed. "You know I love you." He whispered. "Yeah, I love you too. Why did you ask?" I laid my head next to his and looked into his eyes. They showed love and some fear. "What's wrong?" I stroked his cheek with my hand.

"I didn't want to worry you, but we've been trying to catch this vampire and haven't been successful. I, I mean we believe that it's making new vampires so it can fight us." I put my head down. Over the time we've grown up in La Push there weren't any major vampire problems to deal with, but I knew that this was going to turn into something big. "So…" I prompted. "We're going to need to fight them when the time comes and I just wanted to make sure that if something happens to me that you," He kissed me and then placed a hand on my stomach. "and the little one will be safe and taken care of." I could see it was hard for him to talk about this. "Sh…. It's fine. Don't talk like that, everything's going to be just fine." He wanted to say something more, but I smashed my lips against his with passion.

At first he didn't respond, but after a while he eagerly complied. I pulled away for a moment to catch my breath. "I'll tell everyone." I whispered breathlessly. "No, I know you don't want to. Just let them find out on their own." He kissed me again. "But really. How selfish am I being? You're really happy about this and I'm trying to keep it quiet. The whole pack probably already knows so, no I'll tell." He rested his forehead in the crook of my neck. "Baby, I haven't let anything slip." I smiled as he sucked on my neck. "Really?" He mumbled a "Yes". I had gotten pregnant around February when I had come home for Winter break, so I was due around late October, early November.

His hands trailed down to my hips where he played with the band of my sweats while he rolled me over onto my back so he could rest between my legs. I was getting really hot so I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head. "Mhnnn… they get bigger every time I see them." He nipped at my breasts with his teeth. I whimpered. "So, I never asked how our home-made porn helped." I giggled at his pained expression. He ripped my sweats down my legs before answering. "After a couple times of them being replayed I was just ready for you to come home. I think my cock was sick of my hand and needed your tight, wet pussy." I moaned. I loved it when he talked dirty to me. "Well I was ready for you to fill me up because my fingers just didn't reach as far as you do." I purred back to him. I pushed his sweats down with my feet.

"I need y-" I was suddenly cut off by the sound of howling. Almost bursting into tears, I buried my face in my pillow. Lucas quickly pulled on his cut-offs. "God damn it!" I pulled the covers over my naked body. "Sky…come on. I'm really sorry babe." He tried to pull down the covers, but I held them in place. "Baby I really need to go." He pleaded. Two more howls sounded. This was it. The vampire was here to fight my cousins, brother, husband, friends…family. Whoever was lost during the fight it would be painful for everyone. I pushed the covers back and pulled my shirt over my head. "I need you!" I screamed and clung to him. He kissed me softly and then knelt in front of me. His hands cradled my belly. "Tsida-wil, xw pa." He spoke to our child in our language saying, "Young one, in a little while." For the first time I felt the baby kick right where Lucas' hand was.

He seemed happy, but at the same time remorseful. He kissed the spot and looked up at me to murmur, "Nayeli." I felt the tears slip down my face. "I love you too." He smiled. We hugged and then he was gone. I cried myself to sleep. Just when I thought everything was going to turn out fine, my world could be potentially ruined. If Lucas didn't come back I didn't know how I would be able to raise our child alone. I mean he was the one who was supposed to tell them about our legends and that they could grow up to be protectors of our tribe. It would be hard.

I woke up in the morning to the phone ringing. "Hello?" I mumbled still half asleep. "Skylar, it's Mel. I know this is hard, but all the wolf girls are meeting at my house." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, which were still puffy from crying. "Okay, I'll meet you there. Do I need to bring anything, like food or something?" I heard her sigh. "No, I just need some extra help with the kids and didn't want to bother my mom. They keep asking where Korin went and when he's going to be back." I nodded. "Okay, I'll be there soon." We ended the call and I jumped in the shower.

I washed my hair with my vanilla bean shampoo and relaxed in the warm water. Once I was clean I dried my hair and dressed. I slipped on some navy blue cargo shorts and a cream v-neck shirt. As I ate some toast I felt some kicks in my lower abdomen. "I know I miss him too." I caressed my belly. The ride to Mel and Korin's house was short and there was already some wolf girls here due to the number on cars parked in the drive way.

When I walked in I was greeted by Lily. "Auntie Sky!" She grabbed one of my legs. "Hey Lee." I kissed her forehead and pulled her into my arms. I carried her into the kitchen where Mel, Jessie, Amanda—Colin's imprint, and Delany—Tommy's imprint were sitting in the kitchen. "Hey Skylar. Want some coffee?" Amanda offered. Coffee was a "no, no" for me. I raided Mel's fridge instead because that's what she and Korin did at my house when they came over.

Lily played with my hair while I pulled out some juice. "Hey Lee, how would you feel about going shopping with me?" I glanced at Mel who's eyebrows were raised. "You know if it's okay with Mommy." Lily pleaded with Mel, "Please Mommy! I'll be good." She giggled after she said that because everyone knew that she was really naughty and was never good. I only asked her because I needed to take my mind off Lucas and wanted to get some things for the baby.

"Fine, but I need to talk to Aunt Sky so why don't you go play?" Lily nodded and I placed her on her feet. She laughed and said, "Auntie Sky you are getting fat!" Mel spit the coffee she drinking out all over the kitchen. "Lily! Apologize to Aunt Sky right now. That was very rude."

Lily pouted. "But look Momma!" She placed her hand on my stomach the same time the baby kicked. "No Lily. Do it right now or you're in time out." Lily stood gaping at my stomach. "Her stomach's moving!" She shouted. Oh. Great! This isn't how I wanted them to find out. Mel looked bewildered. "What are you talking about Lily?" I leaned down and whispered to Lily that it was a baby moving in my tummy. She smiled. "It's a baby!" She screamed.

I laughed at Mel's face. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" I nodded. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me? How far along are you?" She shot all the questions out at me. I sat down and told all of them the info. Tommy's imprint was a total bitch so her and Tommy were a perfect match, but I couldn't stand her. The minute she opened her mouth I knew it was going to be something snitty. "Gross how could you want that to happen to your body? You're going to get so big!"

I almost reached across the table and smacked her, but reigned myself in. Mel gave her quite a mouthful about love and that it'll eventually happen to her. I told Mel that I was going to go shopping with Lily and that we'd be back later. I loaded Lily's car seat in my Jeep and then we were heading to Port Angeles. When we arrived at the mall Lily was asleep so I carried her through the stores as I grabbed some cute gender friendly blankets and I found a bedding style that I loved. It was brown green and beige and had little elephants on it. We could use it if we had either a boy or girl and I thought it was cute.

Lily woke up on our way home so we stopped and got some pizza. "Hey Lee, what color do you think I should paint the baby's room?" She munched on her pizza and then blurted brown. "Why brown?" I asked her. "Because chocolate's brown and so is daddy." I smiled. "Brown sounds good to me." I dropped her off at Mel's house and kissed them goodbye. When I got home I wasn't tired so I went up to Lily's old room and placed the bags inside of it. It was hard to be here alone when I knew Lucas and Korin and all the other guys were out there fighting for our protection. I was honestly scared that Lucas wouldn't come home to me and the baby.

I was scared that I'd be alone for the rest of my life. He was my rock, my world and if anything happened to him it would kill me. I had to be strong for the baby and teach them all they needed to know. I cried myself to sleep and waited for the morning to come only to be disappointed when our men didn't come home. For the next month I got all the furniture we needed for the nursery and set all the bedding up after Khai's imprint, Sean, painted the walls a chocolaty brown. It looked great and everything was ready except I still had four months until the baby would be. I had tried to occupy my time wisely knowing what things would trigger me to think about Lucas, so I busied myself in photography. Alexis had been staying home full time because of Justin and James, so I helped with a few weddings and other festivals. I spent a lot of time with my mom and dad, knowing that they had been through the same sort of thing. Which meant I had to tell them I was pregnant. They were really happy for Lucas and I.

I prayed every night that Lucas would come home safely and soon. My doctor had advised me that we could find out the sex of the baby and I had by myself. I cried so hard once I knew. Lucas was going to be so happy. If only he could come home so I could tell him.


	12. Just when everything seems fine

July came and went and brought along August. The air temperature had dropped and it was now Fall. The trees had all changed from green to brown, yellow, orange, and red. In the past two months I had spent most of it with Lily and Dakota. They needed to keep busy as well because they missed their daddy. One night while I was crawling into bed with a sleeping Lily, she was staying over, I heard someone coming up the stairs.

I thought I had imagined it at first, but when the bedroom door opened and two figures stood tall and bare-chested I knew they were home. I sat straight up in bed, careful not to jostle Lily. They entered the room and I saw Korin head towards Lily. "Lucas!" I cried and leapt from the bed. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried on his shoulder. "I love you." I whimpered. He tried to pull me closer, but my now giant stomach was in the way. He pulled back a little and rubbed it.

"You've been growing in there. I missed you." He whispered to my belly. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Your Shiye." I cooed and rubbed where the baby was kicking. Baby obviously knew that daddy was home. Lucas' head shot up to look into my eyes. Silently asking if it was true, if we were really going to have a son. I nodded. Lucas rested his forehead against my tummy as we shared a moment of happiness. He was home and would be a part of our son's life. I heard Korin clear his throat. I turned to him and watched as his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Holy crap! When did that happen?" I smiled and hugged him the best I could. "Six months ago. Lily is going to be really excited when she wakes up. She hasn't stopped talking about you since after the third day." He beamed and picked up his daughter. I kissed his cheek and he headed home. I turned back to Lucas and saw that he was just watching me. His eyes raked over my body stopping to appraise my large stomach. "Come here." He murmured. I padded over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. He splayed his hands across my stomach and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss grew more passionate and I let my hands wander to his hair, which was almost past his shoulders.

I grabbed two handfuls and tugged. He let out a moan that I could feel down in my panties. I whined when he softly traced my breast. He picked me up and laid me back against the pillows. As he hovered above my body he seemed unsure about what to do. "Lucas what's wrong?" He sighed and caressed my stomach. "I don't want to hurt you." I rolled my eyes and pushed him onto his back. After straddling his waist and removing our clothing I reached behind my back and stroked him from tip to base. "Sky, Oh god. Easy baby I'm not going to last long." I moaned and raised myself above him. I rubbed his tip along my folds and coated him in my juices. "Ah…" I mewled. He placed one of his hands under my ass to hold me and the other grabbed his member from me.

I leaned back, resting my hands on his thighs and watched as he rubbed his tip forcefully against my clit. "Oh!" I bucked against him. My body was way past foreplay and apparently so was his because the next thing I knew he was plunging deep inside of me. I cried out in pleasure as he thrust wildly into my core. His grunts were loud and uncontrolled. I needed more friction so I reached down and rubbed my clit furiously. My orgasm came unexpectedly and I clenched him so tightly that he slipped out of me. "So fucking sexy." Lucas whispered as he laid us on our sides, my back to his chest.

I whimpered when his member appeared between my legs, rubbing my over-sensitive clit. I rolled onto my back and spread my legs wide for him. He moaned swiped a hand through my folds and then coated himself in my juices. "So beautiful." He lifted my legs over his shoulders and slipped inside of me for the second time. "I love you!" I cried as he bent down and kissed me passionately. "I love you too." His hips ground into mine cause him to hit my g-spot. "Lucas please." I almost sobbed. I need release badly.

"Yes love." He grunted before he plunged rapidly bringing us both to a heavy climax. He softened and slipped from me as I pulled him into a hug. I cried onto his shoulder, happy that he had come home to us. He kissed my lips softly, running his hands through my hair. Lucas scooted down until his face was level with my stomach. He placed kisses all over it and murmured, "My Shiye." My hand instinctively rubbed my stomach where our son had kicked. Lucas' eyes lit up and he placed his hand next to mine. My eyes sagged with exhaustion. "Go to sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed my forehead and pulled my body to his as we spooned through the night.

The next morning I woke up sweating. I got out of Lucas' hold of my body against his and was immediately cooled. I checked my cell and saw that it was 11:30 in the afternoon. I woke Lucas up and we went for a walk after having some breakfast. The weather was fairly nice so I called Mel and told her to bring her family and invite some other wolves to the beach for the day. I was preparing potato salad when Lucas came into the kitchen with his hair all cut off. And when I mean all cut off, I mean ALL of it. I screamed and almost dropped the bowl of mayonnaise. "What did you do?" I whisper screamed. "I cut it. Why you don't like it?" He smiled and sauntered over to wrap me in his arms. "I mean, it's not that I don't like it, it's just that there's nothing there." For reassurance I rubbed his spiky head.

He chuckled. "It'll grow back." He kissed me sweetly and then ran off to change into a bathing suit. After I had finished cooking I changed as well. My bump was pretty big, but I pulled on my navy blue bikini with ruffled trim and white polka dots anyway. With my cargo shorts and black tank on I slipped on my ray bans and packed up the food. "Skylar Shea Tama!" I heard Lucas shout and I turned, on my way to the car with the food. "What?" He raced up to me and grabbed everything from my hands. "What are you doing carrying that? You're six months pregnant and could really hurt yourself." I rolled my eyes, but silently followed him to the car. On the way over we talked about names. "So I was thinking that we could give him a tribal name since it is our first born son…" He smiled happily. "I was thinking the same thing." I kissed his cheek.

"I love Kaluni, but I don't know. What do you think baby?"Lucas suggested. I rubbed my stomach and cooed to it. "Do like that Baby? Kaluni?" I felt him kick, so I grabbed Lucas' hand and placed it on the spot. "He likes it." Lucas smiled and rubbed my belly lovingly. Once we got to the beach Lucas helped me out of the car and held my hand as we made it to the picnic. When I saw the food I immediately walked over and grabbed a plate full of fruits and pasta. Lucas sat me down beside my mom after I got my drink. "Hey sweetie, how is the little one?" I told her about the name Lucas picked out and she approved.

After my meal I decided to go in the water, but Lily wanted to go as well, so we went together and stood where the water was up to my mid thighs. Lily giggled and jumped when the waves came and I made sure that she didn't accidentally drown. That lasted for about five minutes and then she got cold, so we got out. Korin came and wrapped her up in a towel and placed her in Mel's arms. "Hey Lily girl. How was the water?" Lily grinned and said excitedly, "It was so…much fun. The baby played too!" We all laughed. Lucas sat me down in his lap. I leaned back against his chest and turned my face into his neck, breathing in his scent. "Are you tired, love?" I nodded as he rubbed my back.

"Then take a little nap and I'll wake you up after a little bit." I kissed his cheek and he smiled. I woke what seemed like seconds later to the sound of people shouting. Lucas' voice was rumbling inside his chest. "What's going on?" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes. Lucas tightened his arms around. "Baby everything's okay, just go back to sleep." I opened my eyes and looked around for the cause of the sound. A little down the beach some pale faces were having a bonfire as well. I could hear shouting and glass breaking.

"Why doesn't someone go down there and say something?" I looked to Lucas. He sighed and shook his head. "We can't do anything unless they are harming anyone. It's late though, we should get home," He stood and kissed my temple. "Go wait in the car, I'll clean up a bit." I yawned and nodded. I waddled to the car and sat in the passenger seat. I was partly asleep until the windshield was smashed by something. I screamed and covered my stomach, hearing glass shatter and crunch all around me. My eyes were shut tight, but I could still here people yelling and then grunting. I slowly opened my eyes to find the pack fighting with the pale faces from the beach. Lucas came sprinting over and pulled me out of the car, careful of all the glass.

The fight soon broke up and the pale faces ran back to their cars to flee the Rez. "Sky are you okay. Tell me what hurts…Skylar can you hear me? Talk to me baby." I groaned and tried to shake all of the glass from my body. "I'm fine. Just get me out of the car." He lifted me easily into his arms and carried me a little ways from the parking lot. "Are you sure? Sky I can smell blood." I saw the fear in his eyes. He sat me down on a bench and a blanched when his arms was covered in blood where he had been holding me. Looking down at the bench I began to see the blood seep out from under me. "Lucas! Kaluni!" My voice shook with fear and I looked up to see Lucas panicked. He shouted out to his wolf brother and picked me up once again and hurriedly put me in someone else's car. I began to feel nauseous and my vision became blurred. I tried to grab onto Lucas, but failed when my eyes slipped shut.


End file.
